Music Lessons
by KidKourage
Summary: A story about one of the best things about life on this planet, and the wonderful things that can happen when it is shared. I am speaking, of course, of music. Finale=The Year-End Concert!
1. Minuet

Music Lessons

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 1--Minuet 

          I have a confession to make.  I don't remember if I've ever mentioned a certain fact about myself within any of my stories, and I haven't the ambition to go and look.  So I will simply reveal my little secret to you all right out.  Ahem.  I am a pianist.  Stop that snickering—I know it's a funny word!  Heheh…pianist…O.O  Okay, that said, let's make things more complicated as I tell you of my illustrious career as a musician.  I have been a—heh—pianist since I was seven years old and in second grade.  I was informed by my grandfather that I had 'a gift' because I could bang out 'I'm A Little Teapot' on a Casio keyboard.  Eleven years later, I was banging out 'Pictures At An Exhibition' and about to go away to college.  I was forced to quit lessons, but—as you are about to see—I have never lost touch with my musical side.  As I may have pointed out at random times, I need music to survive as others need food; music is my life-force.  If anyone ever wanted to kill me, they would only have to lock me in a room without sound.  After a while, I would run out of songs to hum in my head, and I would die.  Isn't that neat?  ^_^ Cower, Earth—a pianist is about to be born!  *snicker*  Pianist…

The scene is KidK's livingroom!  It's a weekday, but our heroine is at home—because it's summer!  Whoooooo!  Summer!  Do the 'it's summer' dance!  However, though it is summer for KidK, it is not yet summer for the other skool-going members of her household.  And her Dad never has summer anymore on account of he is a grownup and has a job and has to deal with having a limited number of vacation days.  And her Mom…well, Mom doesn't even have any vacation days, even when her family is on vacation.  She's the ultimate full-timer.  Why am I bringing the story down?  Let's be happy!  KidK is off, and so are her sister and boyfriend!  And now, KidK is about to do something to entertain her two little friends that she hasn't been able to do since skool began.  What is it?  Well…

Gir (doing happy cartwheels):  Missy gonna play pee-nanner!  Missy gonna play pee-nanner!  (he stops his gymnastics and starts 'raising the roof')  Go _Miss_y!  Go _Miss_y!  It's yer _birth_day!  It's yer _birth_day!

Sammi (chasing Gir):  *bark bark!*  (she jumps on Gir, knocking him over in a shower of kisses—she's bigger now  ^_^)

Gir:  Eeeeeeeee!  Kissy _kissy_ pee-nanner!

KidK (staring):  o.ô  Ummmmmm…Gir?

Gir:  Yeeeeeees?

KidK:  I can't play piano unless you are very quiet, okay?  I have to concentrate.  And, anyway, if you're talking you won't hear the songs.  (she smiles like a nice preskool teacher)  Okee?

Gir:  Okee!  I'm bein' quiet real good!  _Pee-nanner_!  

Sammi:  *yip?*

Gir (grabbing hold of Sammi):  No, no, sis, we gotta shhhhhh.  

KidK (rummaging around in her piano bench):  What should I do…huh, haven't played for a while, so better not start with any Mussorgsky…ah, well…Sonatas?  (she starts flipping through a fat yellow book)  I think there was a Beethoven in here that was easy…oh, here—_duh_—'Two Easy Sonatas.'  Okay, let's do that then.  (she turns to Gir)  That sound good to you?

Gir:  I have no idea whatcher talkin' about!  _Yay_!

Sammi:  *bark!*  (translation:  Food?  Is it food yet?  Or…_walk_?  _It's **walk**_!)  *bark bark bark!*

KidK:  Okay, okay, that's what I'll play first.  (she gets up off the floor and slides onto the bench)  How 'bout you guys come sit by the bench to hear better.  And that way, Gir, you can hold Sam's bone for her to chew so's she won't be insane an' noisy.

Gir:  That's fun…come on, Sam-sam.  (he squeeks over and sits next to Sammi's bed, which is indeed by the bench)  I got your boney!

Sammi (following and flopping over across Gir's legs):  Hffffff…

KidK (lifting her fingers to play):  All set?

Gir:  Roger that, cap'n!

KidK:  *giggle*  Okay…then here we go.

She takes a deep breath, and brings her hands down for the first—slightly startling and a bit loud—chord of the song.  This is followed by a soft, short little phrase that takes everything up an octave to land at the next big chord.  The theme continues with trills and triplets abounding, the notes ascending and descending through the middle reaches of the piano's range.  This song, by the way, for any of you out there who may have an interest in classical music, is Opus 49, Number 2 of Beethoven's sonatas.  It is, as its annotation in KidK's music book indicates, fairly 'easy,' and is also kind of cute-sounding.  ^_^  It comes to a brief halt at the end of the second page ('system 12,' as my piano teacher would call it), but is far from over.  With full-blown sonatas you have to expect sub-themes, relative minor key development-groups, and at least a few repetitions of the main theme.  However, Gir doesn't know that.

Gir (jumping up and clapping):  Yaaaaaaaay, Missy!

Sammi (who has been displaced by Gir's action):  *yelp!*

KidK:  ^_^*  Aw, thanks guys…but that's not quite the end.  It's just the end of the first part.

Gir:  There's _more_?  More prettyfulness?

KidK (laughing):  Yes.  Fifteen more systems, and _that's_ just the allegro movement.

Sammi (rampaging around the room):  *bark!*  *yap yap yap*

KidK:  I am _so_ glad Mom's out shopping—she'd be mad if she thought I was riling the dog up with my music.

Gir:  Sammi-sis just needs a cookie.

Sammi (ears perked at 'cookie'):  *whine?*

Gir (singsong):  Only if you're goooood…

Sammi:  Hrrrm…(she pads over and sits down expectantly in front of Gir)

Gir:  Now let's listen, cuz Missy's gonna make more happy sounds on da pee-nanner.  (plopping down and waving up at KidK)  Go for it, girl!

KidK:  Huh.  Sammi obeys Gir.  Imagine that.  (she shrugs)  Oh, well, back to melody land…

She starts up the next series of notes, which begins with a rendition of the main G Major theme, only in a minor key that seems in alternate measures like either E or D.  This eventually brings us back to the original key, and the song continues on its merry way through several scales and accented staccatos and—O.O  I just realized something.  I'm writing in jargon.  Oops, got carried away.  I apologize.  I'll try to restrain myself from now on.  That way people who've had no idea what I've been talking about will not run away screaming like people who get me talking about piano normally are forced to do.  Okay, let's go.  Um…yes, right.  The first section of the sonata comes to a grand climax with two very 'final-sounding' chords, but KidK launches herself into the second movement without giving her audience a chance to register that there's been a change.  She's lost in her own world by this point, and won't come back until the song's completely finished.  This new part sounds like a minuet, a fact that is not lost on our robot pal.

Gir:  Oooooo, dance music!  C'mon, Sammi, let's waltz!

Sammi:  *wag wag wag*

Gir takes hold of Sammi's forepaws and lifts her into a 'standing' position to dance with her.  She hops back and forth, her tail vibrating like a motor.  Awwwwww!  By the time the sonata is over, Sammi is panting like crazy with the effort of staying on two legs so long, and Gir is singing the melody in his usual doomy way.

Gir:  _Doom_ doom **_doooooom_**!  _Doom_ doom **_doooooooom_**!  _Doom_ doom _doom_ doom _doom_ doom _doom_ doom **_dooooom_** doom!  Aw, man, it's over?  (he runs over to the bench and looks pleadingly up at KidK)  More?  

KidK:  Um…I dunno…

Gir:  Pleeeeeeeze?

KidK:  Well…I'm just not sure if I should play anything harder…

Gir:  How come?

KidK:  Cuz…you're here…and I might…(she looks away, blushing a bit)…mess it up.  Mistakes and all…I haven't practiced in so long, y'see.

Gir:  Ah, zat's okee.  We don't mind, do we sistah?

Sammi (collapsed in a furry heap):  Huff…

Gir:  See?  Play cuz it's fun!

KidK:  Well…okay.  ^_^  (she points ceiling-ward)  _Scenes From Childhood_, here I come!  Yay for Schumann and his relatively easy book!  (she gets up, locates the volume in her bench, and sits back down)  Ya'll ready for some serious 'Of Strange Lands and People?'

Gir:  Yeah yeah!  Strange!

KidK:  Then let's _do_ this thang!

I love this song.  So lovely and calming…hey!  I know what you might know it from!  Anyone remember that old movie 'Milo and Otis?'  The one about the cat and dog duo who accidentally get swept downriver from their farm home and into an amazing and dangerous journey?  'Of Strange Lands and People' is used throughout that movie as background music, usually during more peaceful scenes involving sleep and suchlike.  I liked the film when I was a little KidKourage, so though I didn't immediately recognize the song when I was first given it to play, it always felt familiar.  If I've made anyone go off and tear apart their house looking for 'Milo and Otis,' I will now say sorry to their parents.  Sorry.

KidK:  *sigh*  Why is it so short?

Gir:  Again again!  Lookit me!  I'm a Telly-tubby!  Again again!

KidK (absentmindedly picturing Gir as a Teletubby):  Your name'd have to be Girry-furry or something…O.O………….moving right along.  'Reverie!'  (she starts playing again)

Gir:  Ooooo, softly…(whispering)  Missy plays good, huh Sam?

Sammi:  *snore*

Gir:  Good idea.  (he snuggles up with Sammi)  

KidK (completing the song and turning around):  How was th—eh?  ^_^  Sleepy time, huh?  Well…all the better…if no one can hear me it doesn't matter what I play…so where's that MacDowell?

Over the next hour or so, KidK plays her way through Edward MacDowell's Woodland Sketches, fouling up many of the notes and repeating songs several times to get them right.  She's completely at ease, now, knowing that she has no audience to please but herself.  Once through with MacDowell, she starts in on her favorite piano composer of all time—Mussorgsky.  After a while of this, she's lapsed fully into music-mode, and thus doesn't even hear the garage door open—until it's too late.

Mike-the-Brother (getting out of the car downstairs):  So then Magic Meatball goes (he imitates one of his teachers), 'And what are we supposed to do if we don't know the assignment?'   And then I go, 'Well, we're _supposed_ to be able to ask our _teacher_.'  And he didn't even get that I was making _fun_ of him!

KidK's Mom:  Well, that's good.  Don't want you getting in trouble on _that_ lard-butt's account.  (note:  We did not like Magic Meatball, as is evidenced by the fact that his nickname was Magic Meatball.  He was evil, and forced poor Mike to do—gasp!—group work)

Zim (slamming his car door):  What are you _talking_ about?  I _wish_ the Mike-thing would get detention, so he could leave me _alone_ for once.  (he begins removing his disguise as he continues)  Of course, I _also_ wish the _Meat_-teacher would be _disintegrated_, but that's no different than the fate I wish on the _rest_ of—heh?  (his antennae perk up and he cocks his head a bit)  Hmm…KidK is unusually happy today.  I wonder…what's that sound?

KidK's Mom (opening the door to the house):  What's _what_ sound—oh, that's just…O_o…………….

Zim:  What, what?

KidK's Mom:  She's actually…

Mike-the-Brother (starting up the stairs):  She's just playing the piano.  So what?

Zim (following):  Piano…

Mike-the-Brother (stopping on the landing and whispering):  Hey…if she hasn't heard us coming yet and stopped, she must be _totally_ out-of-it.  Whaddaya say we go up there and just be like, 'Hi!' real loud and scare her big time?

KidK's Mom:  Thanks but no thanks.  Just go about your business like you don't notice.  You _want_ her to get all embarrassed and defensive and nasty?

Mike-the-Brother:  Aw, but it'd be so funny.

KidK's Mom:  No.  Go do your homework or I'll hide your GameBoy.

Mike-the-Brother:  _Again_?  Man… (he trudges the rest of the way up the stairs and makes a left to go down the hall to his room)

KidK's Mom (turning to Zim):  That goes for you too.  Do _not_ say a _word_ to her.  She hasn't wanted to play in forever and I don't want her to get messed up and not want to play again for _another_ forever.

Zim (staring off into space):  …………………………

KidK's Mom:  Got that?  …are you listening?

Zim:  Wonderful…..hm?  Oh, no, I'm not stupid like _Mike_.  (he makes shooing motions)  You can go away.  Don't worry, I won't disturb her.

KidK's Mom (skeptically):  Okay…I'm going back outside to water the plants.

Zim (very distracted):  Yes, yes, you do that.

Shaking her head, KidK's Mom heads back down the stairs and shuts the door behind her.  Zim, meanwhile, continues to listen from the landing for a bit, then starts edging his way up the stairs very quietly.  Upon reaching the top, he looks over into the livingroom to see his SIR and dog-minion sprawled out on the floor.  This sight hardly registers, however, as he has focused complete attention on the music coming from the piano.  Seeming almost hypnotized, Zim wanders over to stand next to the bench.  KidK is also entranced, however, and doesn't even notice.

KidK (under her breath):  Keep the rhythm…keep it steady…not too loud, now…stretch that…up we go…now…*sigh*………..

The melody, which seemed to be coming to a loud climax, goes soft at the last second, and there is a long pause as the chord hangs in the air.  Then the final series of notes resumes, and gently makes its way into the highest octaves.  The last chord sparkles almost tangibly, and as it fades KidK reaches with her left hand to press softly on a very deep bass-clef qualifying F sharp (this last note isn't in the original music—but it _should_ be.  *dies*).  She exhales deeply, utterly at peace with the universe.  

Zim (very quietly):  What _was_ that?

KidK (still mesmerized):  'Passionate Impromptu'…(she makes an important realization, and snaps her head around to stare at Zim)  O.O………..oh my _gods_!  **_Zim_**!  What're _you_ doing—(she looks up at the clock)  Oh!  Oh _geez_!  How'd it get so _late_?!  How come nobody _told_ me you were home so I could…(she looks back over at Zim, blushing and furious)  You're probably gonna make _fun_ of me now, _huh_?  'Stupid KidK can't even tell _time_!'  **_Huh_**?!  'It'd be _one_ thing if she could actually _play_ the piano, but--'  ………………..how much did you hear?  All those mistakes…you shouldn't sneak _up_ on people like that, you know?  (she starts to get up and retreat)  I'm _out_ of—what?

Zim (keeping her in place with a vice-grip on her arm):  What's the _matter_ with you, KidK?  Have you gone _insane_?  Why are you screaming?

KidK (trying to pull away and failing):  Because you…heard…let _go_!

Zim:  Then don't leave.

KidK (defiantly):  I can if I want.

Zim:  You have no reason to.  

KidK:  Uh, yeah I _do_.  That was embarrassing!

Zim:  Why?

KidK:  Because…(she continues resignedly)…after all this time I'm not very good at piano anymore.  There, I said it.  

Zim:  o_ô  You _are_ insane.

KidK (sarcastically):  Gee, thanks.  That makes me feel _loads_ better.  Now can you please let go of me so I can go do something else?

Zim (matter-of-fact):  No.  I need you here.

KidK:  And why is that?

Zim (pointing with his free hand up at her music book):  You have to play that song for me again.

KidK:  O.o  No I don't!  

Zim:  Yes you do.  And then you have to show me how to play it myself.

KidK:  What?  Why?

Zim (shrugging):  Because it's beautiful.

KidK:  'Beautiful?'

Zim:  Perhaps the most beautiful music I've ever heard.

KidK:  ………………..fine.  I'll play it again.  

Zim (releasing her):  Good.

KidK:  But only if you'll turn the page for me.

Zim:  Whatever it takes.  What do I do?

KidK (patting the bench next to her):  Sit by me and hold the bottom corner of the right page, and when I nod just flip it over so I don't have to come to a crashing halt right in the middle of a phrase.

Zim (hopping up):  Simple.

KidK:  Oh, and I should warn you, since you're sitting there—don't freak if you have to lean back out of my way when I need to get to the higher notes.  They don't coincide with the turning of the page, so it won't be a problem if you just pay attention to where my hands are.

Zim:  Don't worry.  If I'm to learn to work this thing, I will have to watch your every move carefully.

KidK:  Hmmm…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.  (she turns to him)  Now don't talk!

Zim:  O.o  I won't!

KidK:  And don't bump me or stare at my face!

Zim:  I wasn't going to!

KidK:  And…forgive me for being completely bonkers about this.  *sigh*  

Zim:  Think nothing of it.  Think only of the music.  (he fixes his gaze on the piano keys)  Play.

KidK (glancing sidelong at him and thinking):  _'Beautiful,' eh?  I've had 'good technique' and 'fine grasp of tone' and even 'masterful interpretation,' but…'beautiful'…for you, Zim, I would play all day and night…_

She smiles to herself and, after cracking all of her knuckles theatrically, extends her fingers out over the keys and begins the song.  And now I will attempt to describe this piece of music.  Modest Petrovich Mussorgsky's 'Passionate Impromptu' (subtitled 'Recollection of Beltov and Lyuba') is, indeed, one of the loveliest songs I have ever had the privilege to experience.  As its title suggests, it is meant to evoke the image of a couple in love.  Whenever I listen to it, this is what I hear:  two young people, Beltov and Lyuba, dancing together at an elegant party—he is the strong, supporting bass clef and she the sweet, melodic treble.  They are a bit hesitant at first, but as the music continues they become more and more in tune with each other, and fall ever deeper into the song.  Just as they begin to get into it, however, their reverie is interrupted as someone else cuts in on their dance and sweeps Lyuba away—represented by the new minor-key bass and the more plaintive sound to the treble.  Beltov follows his partner and her usurper across the floor and corners them.  He asks to 'cut back in' (the reappearance of the major key bass), and is nearly refused by the stubborn second suitor (the repetition of his same phrase in minor key).  It is Lyuba who makes the ultimate decision, however, pushing herself away from the other man and into Beltov's arms.  Their dance resumes briefly, but they soon discover that the song is almost over.  As the melody comes to its final climax, Beltov holds Lyuba close and—much to her surprise—tells her that he truly loves her.  In the penultimate phrase (which involves crossing one's left hand over the right, by the way ^_^), she too confesses her love.  The song ends as the two draw each other close for a sweet kiss, as signified by the final, crystal-clear chord.  Wow.  I just typed all that, huh?  Did you all survive?  Heh…yoooouuu neeeeed thiiiiis sooooong…then you can see your own head-pictures.  ^.^  Meanwhile, back in the story, KidK hits that last bass note she added in herself, lets it mingle with the high chord for a moment, and then lifts her foot from the pedal and breaks the music's spell.

KidK (folding her hands in her lap):  There.  I did it.  You can commence criticizing now.

Zim:  If…if that is what you can do when you are (air quotes) 'out of practice,' as you say, then just _imagine_…(he grabs her arm excitedly)  You could rule the world!

KidK (bemused):  With piano?

Zim:  With the hypnotic effects _caused_ by piano.

KidK:  The piano is not hypnotic.  And before you say anything, neither am I.  I have _no_ magic powers, thank you, except perhaps the power to make a fool of myself for no reason.

Zim:  But…your music…both times…I…o.o…it didn't hypnotize _me_, naturally.  My superior senses protect me from such things.  u.u  But _you_ seemed fairly caught up in it.  And your mother was rather pleased to hear you play as well.  Presumably _other_ humans would be too.

KidK:  But, see, even if I _could_ play well enough to mesmerize people like you think I can, you can _see_ how _crazy_ I get when I have an audience.

Zim (offhandedly):  So, then, you understand why you must teach _me_ to operate the piano.

KidK:  That was more than just a spur-of-the-moment notion?  

Zim:  Of _course _it was.  You think a trained Irken Invader operates on whims?  By the time I made my request I had already formulated an entire ingenious plan!

KidK:  Really?  That's kinda neat.  So, what's the plan, then?

Zim:  I will play the piano, and everyone will worship me.  u.u  

KidK:  Huh.  Simple, yet effective, yes?  Too bad I can't teach you—if your amazingness in all _other_ fields is any indication, you'd probably be _brilliant_.

Zim:  o_ô  Are you being sarcastic?

KidK:  No!  At least…not on purpose.  I'm sorry.  It's just…you know…I'm sorry I freaked out on you.  You didn't know I was insane, and you've given me such nice compliments…(she brightens a bit and smiles)  No, I really mean it when I say you're amazing.

Zim:  You aren't insane…I only said that because I was—_wasn't_, for I am never—surprised by what you said about not being very good at music.  That's why I want you to be my instructor in my latest and greatest plan to subvert the humans—how could someone as amazing as _me_ ever learn anything from anyone _other_ than someone as amazing as _you_?

KidK:  _ Okay, that's it.  You are getting _way_ too good at being nice to me, mister.  I'll level with you—that last statement has melted me enough that I'm going to agree to try and do this.  That doesn't mean I'm going to be any good at it, though.

Zim:  I have every confidence in you—and why shouldn't I?  From what I've heard you are a genius.

KidK (clutching her head in mock agony):  Aargh!  Stop, stop!  Okay, you get one more favor, but that's _it_.

Zim:  I don't want anything else at the moment.

KidK:  Single-minded devotion to your plan, eh?  That's good for learning an instrument.  You need to be able to concentrate your whole attention on the music.

Zim:  And already I am learning.  Tell me more.  Like…(he reaches up and grabs the music book off its ledge)…what's this curly thingy here?  And what in Irk's name are _those_?  And how does one create _music_ from these bizarre symbols?  And—

KidK (laughing):  Okay, okay, slow down.  One thing at a time.  We have to start from the beginning.

Zim:  All right, then.  (he slides closer to KidK on the bench and raises his hands above the keys)  Which of these levers to I push first to make that beautiful song come out of the piano?

KidK:  Hee…'levers'…that's cute.  No, sorry, Zimmy, but I meant the _beginning_ beginning.  As in 'back to basics.'  You're not gonna play 'Passionate Impromptu' for a _long_ time.

Zim:  o.ô  No?

KidK:  No.  First of all, you don't know how to read music.  Secondly, you haven't got the finger training to make the kinds of split-second movements necessary for such a piece.  And _thirdly_…you called the piano keys '_levers_,' Zim.  I'm gonna see if I can't find my old beginners' books from when I first started lessons.  I'm pretty sure they're downstairs.  (she gets up to go)

Zim:  Fine, then.  (he sticks out his jaw and glares at the piano)  This will be slightly more difficult than I had anticipated, but I will master you.  Soon you will be my instrument of doom!  Muhahahahaaaaa!

KidK:  Okay, sounds good.  You tell the piano who's boss, and I'll go get those books.

Zim (now in full rant-mode):  Yes!  Share all your knowledge with me, my kami of music, that I may use it to rule the planet—no, the galaxy!  Bwahahahahahaaaaaaaa!

Sammi (awakening and picking up her head):  Hrrrrrrm?  (she sees her Master, Zim, laughing maniacally and perks up)  *yip?*

Gir (sitting up very suddenly):  Ducks!  (he too notices Zim at the piano)  Heeeey, Master!  You gonna play the pee-nanner too?  That's a happy!  Whee!

KidK (walking away down the stairs):  I'll be right back—have fun and don't break anything!  (thinking)  _'Kami of music,' huh?  Is he joking?  …nahhh, I need to quit being paranoid about all that.  He wasn't even **thinking** when he said it, so how could it be **sarcasm**?  Not thinking…not contrived…he really **means** that?_  (she gets a determined look in her eyes)  _Well, then, I must live up to this praise and aide my friend to the best of my ability._  (eternally second-guessing herself, she pauses)  _I just hope all that confidence isn't misplaced, Zimmy…._  Now, where are those books?

_Oh My!  KidK Teaching Zim To Play The Piano?_  _Sweet, But Is It Plausible?  Will Zim Hypnotize The World With His Musical Might?  And Will KidK Ever Get Over Her Extreme Phobia Of Playing In Front Of Others?  You Just May Find Out, If Only You Will Read On…_


	2. Rondo

Music Lessons 

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 2—Rondo 

          Ooooo, didja notice?  I'm naming chapters after song formats.  Neat, eh?  Really getting into this piano theme, I am.  By the way, a 'minuet' is a short piece played repetitively that actually started a popular dance craze back in the days of Mozart and powdered wigs.  So it was a good title for a chapter that mostly consisted of two people 'dancing' around each other trying to get each other to understand their points of view.  A 'rondo,' on the other hand, is a piece with a strict structure—the knowledge of which has nothing to do with the creation of music in and of itself.  In other words, knowing that it goes ABACADA is a technical thing that isn't music—but that has to do with the _background_ of music.  Hee…you'll see why that's appropriate momentarily.

The scene is KidK's bedroom on a lovely late spring afternoon that would be perfect for going outside and enjoying the grass and trees and sky.  Too bad our friends are staying in today.  ^_^  And _have_ been staying in every day for almost a _week_.  Well, nobody ever said learning how to read music was something one could learn in an hour.  A certain Irken Invader didn't realize this fact when he insisted he wanted piano lessons, however.  Screamy Zim is always comedy, as is Angry Nun.  So _laugh_, gods beep it!

Zim:  Okay, okay, I get it, I _get_ it!  (he does a great deal of agitated pointing at a music book)  If the oval is on this line that means E, but it _also_ means E if it's between these two lines, or between _these_ two up here, or on either of _these_ lines that have been added in down at the bottom and up at the top to extend the…um…_octave_.  

KidK (teacher voice):  And what does it look like if the composer puts in E's that're lower or higher than those two?

Zim:  There are…dotted lines below or above the stave marked at the beginning of the system by either '8' for an octave higher or '8va' for one lower.

KidK:  Yay!  Okay, quiz time.  (she points to a symbol amidst all the curly bits of music on the page)  What's this dot mean?

Zim:  That…is a staccato, meaning that the note is very short, though…it still has the same value in the meter as always.  (resentfully)  Think we could actually go sit at the piano and _play_ something now?

KidK:  Noooooo…^_^  First ya gotta tell me what _this_ dot means.

Zim (with no feeling whatsoever):  It indicates a 'quarter-half' note, which has the metric value of one-fourth the measure plus another eighth, for a total of three-eighths.

KidK:  And so what happens when you put that kinda dot next to an _eighth_ note?

Zim:  It's worth an eighth plus a sixteenth, or three-sixteenths…this is _pointless_!  What does the ability to add fractions have to do with songs?

KidK:  Music is math in sound form.  You can't have music without rhythm, and you can't have rhythm without being able to count out beats.  And really, every note is just the plucking of a wavelength, which is a mathematically explainable phenomenon.

Zim:  So, in essence, all you are doing when you push the piano…_'keys_,' is to hit different wavelengths of sound at once in nice combinations.  This is not an art, but a science?

KidK:  It's both.  Just like dancing is an art and a sport and pottery is an art and a way to make lovely storage containers.  Hmmm…I wonder where that came from?  I _hate_ math.  Eh, must be all this time I'm spending with _you_, Mister Science Whiz.  Now, back to the task at hand—soooo…what's this?

Zim:  A grace note.

KidK:  And this?

Zim:  A crescendo.

KidK:  And _this_?

Zim:  A fermata.  I know all this stuff now!  

KidK:  Yep, you sure do.  That's why I'm gonna actually let you play today.

Zim (not paying attention):  We've been going over these _same_ things again and _again_ and **_again_**!  When will you _finally_ allow me to—O.O……..I can _play_ today?

KidK:  Sure, why not?  You know what all the notes look like written down now, so it's time to learn what they look and sound like on the keyboard.

Zim:  And I can _play_?

KidK:  Yes.  ^_^

Zim:  I can play 'Passionate Impromptu?'

KidK:  Wellllllll…no.  

Zim:  ¬_¬…………

KidK:  But you're getting closer!  I taught you how to read music, but you still need to be able to work your fingers right to be able to translate the written form into the auditory form.  

Zim:  Hmph…stupid piano…why did it look so easy when _you_ did it?

KidK:  Because I've had eleven years of lessons, Zim.  Eleven _years_.  You haven't even had eleven _days_ yet.  But you shouldn't be angry—you should be very proud!  I don't think the average person has the faintest about what a sforzando is…

Zim:  A note or phrase played with the fullest force.

KidK:  …by the end of a week, and _you_ _do_!

Zim:  That is because you've drilled facts like that into my head.

KidK:  That's _because_, my dear student, you have a smart head for having things drilled into.  Come on, let's go sit at the piano now.

They get up off KidK's bed and gather together the music books to carry them out to the livingroom.  They are greeted by happy words.

Mike-the-Brother (slouched in the armchair):  Oh, you're gonna play now?  That's just _great_.  I guess you'll want me to _move_ now.

KidK:  Yes.  Please?  You have better game-playing light in your room anyhow…and don't you have History outlines to do?

Mike-the-Brother:  It's Friday.  I have the whole _weekend_ left to do my homework!

Zim (pointing and glaring):  Do not argue with KidK!  Begone!  We have important work to do!

Mike-the-Brother (getting up veeeeery slowly):  Okay…fine…fff…not like I wanna be around to hear you stink up the place, Zim.  (he starts walking away down the hall)  Zim plays the piano…ha!

Zim (shaking his fist after Mike):  I'd like to see _you_ define 'ritardando' some time, Mike-beast!  Except that you _can't_!  Because you know _nothing_!

Mike-the-Brother (calling from far away):  Ha!  'Ritardando'…you said 'retard!'  Ahahahahaha!

Zim:  ………shut up!

KidK:  Ignore him.  You're right—he knows nothing.  Now…let's start.  Where's that scale and cadence book…ah, here.  (she sets said book up on the ledge and sits down)  These things'll not only strengthen your hands, they'll teach you more about the different keys pieces of music can be in.

Zim (using his mechs to get up on the bench):  'Keys' as in 'key signatures,' yes?

KidK:  Right.  Meaning what sharps and flats the song has—

Zim:  All the way through unless noted otherwise.

KidK (laughing):  Right.  I have taught you well, my pupil.  Each key has its own assigned scale, which is an ascending series of notes containing the sharps and flats that'll be present in songs of that key.  It's like an out-loud version of the written key signature printed at the beginning of each line of music.  For example, the key of G has only one sharp—F sharp.  So its scale goes from G to G and has an F sharp in it.  Like this. (she races the fingers of both her hands up and down the keys in a G Major scale)  See?

Zim:  O.O

KidK:  And as you go around the 'Circle of Fifths,' the keys gather more and more sharps or, if you go around the other way, flats.  So F Sharp Major—the key 'Passionate Impromptu' is in—has six sharps and goes like this.  (again with the very fast two-octave scale)  I'll tell you more about the fifths in a minute.  I think we can start off with a simple C Major scale, cuz that doesn't involve any black keys.  You just put your hands like so, and—what're you staring at?

Zim:  O.O

KidK:  _What_?

Zim:  ……………how did you _do_ that?  You call that _basic_?  Such a beautiful sound—_simple_?

KidK:  Again with the 'beautiful,' huh?  Methinks you are muy susceptible to piano music, mi amigo.  ^_^  At least now I know you won't be bored with scales.

Zim:  Bored?  _Never_!  Show me how to do that…(he gestures)…up-and-down…'scale'…thingy.

KidK:  Okee dokee.  Well, I remember the first thing my piano teacher did to help me learn which fingers should hit which keys—that's called 'fingering,' don'tcha know—was to assign each of my fingers a number.  (she holds her hands out over the keys, fingers spread wide)  The numbers go outward from the thumbs, so…(starting with her thumbs, she lowers each pair of fingers in turn, without touching anything but air) One, two, three, four, five.

Zim (holding his own hands out to imitate her):  Thumbs first…one, two, three…o_ô…what's this 'four, five' business?

KidK (not really paying attention):  Cuz each finger gets a number and there's five on each hand?  

Zim:  Five?

KidK:  Now, I'll show you the scale with your right hand only first, since you're right-handed and it'll be easier.  You start with your thumb, and—yes, what?

Zim:  Five?  You said _five_ fingers?  Now, please don't take this the wrong way, KidK, you know I love you, but did you learn to count from that King Arthur human in 'Holy Grail'?  (he thrusts his palms toward her face)  There are _three_ fingers on a hand, _not_ five.

KidK (holding out her hands to show him):  Um, no, there's five.  (she notices something for the very first time)  At least…I've got…O.O…..

Zim (staring at her hands):  O.o……………..

For the next couple of minutes, there is much confuse-ed-ness and wide-eyed examination of each other's hands.

KidK:  I never…never really…well, I must've _noticed_, obviously, but I never gave it a second thought.

Zim:  Me either…surely at some point I must've made note of the vast differences between Irken and human physiologies and I'm pretty sure I remember laughing over the monkeys' extra unnecessary appendages, but with you…

KidK:  Always present but never seen, right?  

Zim:  I suppose we're so used to each other that we don't need to mention such things.  (he shrugs)  Well, no matter.  I won't hold the shortcomings of your species against you, so long as you don't begrudge me my species' advanced-ness.

KidK:  Pardon me, but who has more fingers here?  Oh, don't look at me like that.  I kid, I kid.  But this isn't a joking matter with regard to your plan.  (she frowns at the keyboard)  It's a major _problem_, actually.

Zim:  Why?  Surely with less fingers to get tangled up with, playing the piano will be even _easier_ for me than originally estimated.

KidK:  Er, no.  At first, maybe, since the beginners' books are mostly one-finger-at-a-time little tunes, but after a certain point…let me put it this way.  The songs were composed by humans for other humans to perform, right?

Zim:  Right.

KidK:  And humans have ten fingers, rather than six, right?

Zim:  Yes, yes, and?

KidK:  So…to play something like 'Passionate Impromptu,' for example, you actually _need_ ten fingers.

Zim:  Oh.  (he thinks for about ten seconds and then grins diabolically) Or you could need six very _fast_ fingers?

KidK (flatly):  Not if you want to play a three-note chord in the bass clef and a three-note chord plus a melody note in the treble clef _at the same time_.  Besides, the fingering annotations are written with fours and fives all over the place that won't help _you_ any.

Zim:  o_ô  Are you saying that my hands are _inferior_ in some way?

KidK (softening):  No.  Of course not.  (she takes one of his hands in her own and squeezes it gently)  My Zimmy's hands are perfect.  ^_^ It's just…(quite sadly)  I'm not sure if I can teach you now…because all the books are wrong…

Zim:  O.O Don't cry.  I mean it—_don't_.  Your pain gives _me_ pain, both figuratively _and_ literally.  (he removes his hand from her grasp and assumes a thoughtful pose)  Hmmm…this problem is in desperate need of an amazing solution…(if this were a Bugs Bunny cartoon, a little lightbulb would appear over his head right…now!)  Ah!  As usual, I have it!  Fear not, KidK, the plan will not suffer because of this…very _minor_ setback!

KidK (brightening):  Really?  Great!  So what's the answer?

Zim (grinning up at her):  You will see…eventually.  It'll be a surprise.  The best news for you is that you only need to teach me one more thing yourself—the rest I will teach to myself.

KidK:  Oh?  Well, if you're certain…(thinking)  _Well, looks like you're off the hook for **this** one, my girl…didn't think I could teach him properly anyway…he's too…**fast**.  Heh…when he's through teaching **himself** he just might teach **me** a thing or two._  So, what's this last bit o' knowledge you need from me?

Zim:  Simple.  I know what all the notes are called and how they are written, so all you need do is show me which notes correspond with which keys on the piano.  For example, you have taught me that Middle C is written on the first auxiliary line below the treble staff, but what does it sound like?

KidK (pressing Middle C with her right thumb):  Like this.  And this one (she strikes the next white key with her index finger) is D.  

Zim:  Which would make the black key between the two C Sharp or D Flat.  And they simply continue upward through the alphabet to G and then start over with A.  So the C note written between the third and fourth treble lines is…(he counts the keys and pushes one)…_this_, correct?  Oh, _I_ see.  All the white keys that are just to the left of the set of two blacks are C's.  (he turns to KidK for confirmation)  That's right, right?

KidK:  Yes…

Zim:  Ha!  Once again the mighty Zim proves his incredible genius!  All you need to know is where Middle C is, and all the other keys fall right into place like Turanist fighter ships out of the sky!  Wahahahahahaaaaa!

KidK (interrupting the 'moment'):  Heyyyy, that's the second time I've heard an Irken use the phrase 'like a Turanist fighter ship' in a derogatory way.  Are the Turanists very bad pilots or something?

Zim:  They…muhahaha…_were_…they aren't any_more_, if you catch my meaning.  Thank you, KidK, for telling me all the secrets of this instrument—I feel certain I now hold the key to _mastering_ it, and thus mastering this dirt rock of a planet.

KidK:  Heh…'the key'…nice pun.

Zim:  Pun?

KidK:  Yeah, get it?  'Key' as in 'solution,' but also 'key' as in 'piano key.'

Zim:  Ohhhhhh…heh…I am very funny.  Ahem.  Well, I must continue with my learning.  (he narrows his eyes at the piano and waves her away)  You may go and do whatever you like.  Just leave the books…I will need them.

KidK:  You're absolutely sure you don't want me here with you?

Zim (looking sideways at her):  You _know_ I want you with me.  Only you said yourself that music requires one's complete concentration.  Your presence…(he falls silent, blushing a bit)

KidK:  ^_^ I get it.  I'm distracting.  Aw, that's sweet.  …….._hugs_!  (she pulls Zim close)  ^.^

Zim:  You…are spending far too much time with Tallest Red.

KidK:  I know.  ^_^  So…(she slides off the piano bench and stands up)  I'll be in the den reading 'Scions of Shannara' and listening to music on Phyllis if you need me, okay?

Zim:  Okay.  Oh, first could you please go tell the Mike-pig that he ventures into this room on penalty of fiery doom?

KidK:  With pleasure.  And when Mom comes home from Pathmark I'll tell her to be quiet for you.

Zim:  Thank you.

KidK (heading down the hall to Mike's room):  See you later, Zimmy.   Good luck!

She exits to go inform Mike of the certain danger he will face should he decide to pester Zim, and Zim cackles fiendishly at the unsuspecting piano.

Zim (talking to himself—he does that):  Not enough fingers to play both clefs at once, eh?  Well…heheheh…we'll just _see_ about _that_.  Now…to work on these scales…my victory is imminent!

With that, Zim raises his hands above the keyboard, fixes the music book with a death glare, and begins to play.  Well…'play' may be too strong a word.  At least, at first anyway.  For several minutes the noise that fills the house sounds more like someone is beating the piano to death rather than trying to extract music from it.  Every other note is sour, and when a split-second later the mistake is corrected, the proper note is pounded with even greater force as the Irken takes out his frustration on the instrument.  After a little while of repeating the same set of scales over and over again, however, said scales become more steady, and fewer and fewer mistakes are made.  Within an hour, Zim's fingers are running up and down the keys almost as quickly as KidK's.  Still, there is a very distinct sound to the notes that makes the scales sound…different.  Not bad, but…well, you'll see soon enough what's going on.  It's going to be a surprise for KidK, so why not for you too?  By the way, it's actually quite an achievement to be able to play a C Sharp Minor scale within such a short time of actually knowing what a scale even _is_.  However, despite this amazing progress, it will soon become apparent that Zim has picked up more from KidK than musical knowledge.  He's about to have a friend drop in on him.  Heehee…

Gir (falling from the ceiling inexplicably):  Geronimooooooo!  (he lands with a soft thud in Sammi's bed)

Zim (all six fingers slamming down on the keyboard):  Geh!  (he snaps his head around to stare at Gir)  O.O………….

Gir (giggling uncontrollably as he pulls himself out):  Master!  Eeheehee…you're never gonna b'lieve this…wheeeeeeheeheeee!

Zim:  ………………………….

Gir:  Ah was sleepin' with sis in Mommy's room an' then…heeheeheeeeeeeee…I waked up an' I was on da _ceilin'_!  An' I looked-ded down, an'…Master…*snort*…(he jumps up on the bench and gets in Zim's face)…your head looks reeeeeeeally _funny_ from up there!  Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeheeheehee!

Zim:  …………how much did you _hear_, Gir?  (he grabs the robot by the shoulders and shakes him)  **_How much_**?!

Gir:  Wheeeeeee!  Wiggle wiggle!  

Zim:  Just answer me!

Gir:  Um…I heared some purdy sounds from da pee-nanner!  

Zim (sighing with relief):  Oh.  That's good.  You didn't hear any of my mis—

Gir (as pensively as Gir can get):  Weeeell…not _all_ th' sounds were purdy…'m thinkin' that's why I waked up.  

Zim:  ……………noooooooooooooo!

KidK's Mom (coming up the stairs with groceries):  What in the world are you screaming about, Zim?

Zim (pointing at Gir with horror):  He was _listening_ to me!  

KidK's Mom (pausing before entering the kitchen):  o.ô  So?  So was I, when I first came in.  Maybe you made a few mistakes, but it's nothing to get all worked up abou—

Zim:  Nothing?  _Nothing_?!  (he leaps off the bench and runs over to KidK's Mom, waving a finger at her)  An Invader must _never_ make errors!  Now I'm going to have to erase your _memory_, mother-human, so you—

KidK's Dad (slamming the front door behind him):  Hi!  Hey, LuAnn, was someone playing the piano?  The window was open and I thought I heard it.

Zim (eye twitch):  ……………**_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_**!  (he takes off like a shot down the stairs, streaking past KidK's Dad, who is, as usual, totally in the dark)

KidK's Dad:  What?  Did I say something wrong?

Meanwhile, downstairs in the den…

KidK (singing under her breath as she reads):  …_hooked_ on _love_, I never ever _felt_ like _this_ be—hey, hey, now, that's not nice.  Stupid snake, bitin' mah homey Walker…'course, leave it up to my favorite character to get mortally wounded right at the end of the boo—O.O

Zim (entering at high speed and making for the elevator):  Aaaaaaaaaaah!

KidK executes a dangerous move that shouldn't be tried by anyone who isn't a trained swivel-chair athlete:  she kicks away from her desk and rolls across the room, turning the chair to face Zim and block his path.  He stops just short of running headlong into her legs.

KidK:  Whoa, hey!  What's wrong, Zimmy?  

Zim (pointing at the stairwell):  Them!  They all heard…humiliation…oh, the disgrace of it all!

KidK:  Let me guess—Mom disregarded my instructions not to disturb you.

Zim:  Yes!  Exactly!  They distracted me—_that's_ why I messed up the notes!

KidK:  Oh dear…the dreaded mistakes, eh?  Here…(she slides off the swivel chair and sits cross-legged on the floor)  Now, tell me what happened.  Well, first take a deep breath and stop yelling.

Zim (sitting down too, facing her):  I…I was just doing the scales, since you said they were the first things I should defeat.  (he calms down considerably)  They aren't very difficult, by the way.

KidK:  No, not for a prodigy like you.  ^_^  So, making any headway on them?

Zim:  Yes, I can now play every one in the book.  And there can be no others, since there are no more notes for them to begin on.

KidK:  O.o….my _gods_, Zim, you _are_ a genius.  _All_ of them?  Really?  I still have trouble with some of the weird minor ones.

Zim (carefully):  Then you understand that, when I was first beginning, I may not have been as…utterly _perfect_ at them as I am now?

KidK:  What?  Oh, of course.  If anyone could just play every note right from the start, then _everybody_ would be piano masters.

Zim:  But this isn't so, is it?  For the plan to succeed, I must be the most amazing pianist in the world and hypnotize all the humans into serving me!

KidK (bemused):  No, I don't _think_ I've ever heard of anyone else being able to do anything like that.  And about not being perfect—you just need practice.  Like I said before, you can't expect to be playing the most difficult stuff after only an hour at the keyboard.  You've gotta work your way up to it and learn all the tricks through the easy stuff, so by the time you get to stuff like Mussorgsky it's all second nature to you.  And don't be scared of mistakes—they let you know what techniques and parts of songs need more practice, and practice makes you play even better.

Zim:  So the mistakes are not bad…hmmmm…well, perhaps if you're the only one who hears them.  If anyone _else_ does…*shudder*

KidK:  Hmmm…this is quite interesting—we seem to have the same psychological trauma, you and I.  Neither of us can stand it when other people hear us foul up notes.

Zim:  It's because I _know_ I can do it _right_!  They have _no_ business coming in and hearing me make _one_ mistake when I have just finished playing the same thing _flawlessly_ several times _over_!

KidK:  You know…I never thought of it that way.  Maybe that's what my problem is, too.  Like…I've played all these songs before in the past and played them well—well enough, even, to win awards—so it's embarrassing to think that I can't do them good anymore.  Two perfectionist peas in a pod—that's us.

Zim:  No…we're not _exactly_ the same…_your_ problem is _far_ worse than mine if you keep saying you can't play well.  You…huh, how to say it…are my model—_you_ could _already_ hypnotize the world if you so chose.  I know I _can be_ good, but you…_are_ good.  My goal in this is to be your equal, for if I can achieve this level of skill there is no higher pinnacle to reach.

KidK:  ……………….._oh_ yeah, we're both crazy, all right.  _I_ think I stink, and _you_ think my stinkyness is perfection.  Sometime you should listen to a real professional play, so you don't set your standards so low.  I have a feeling that at the rate you're going you're gonna to be at (air quotes) 'my level' very shortly, and I don't want you to stop there when you could go so much farther.  Here's a thought—let's _both_ overcome our craziness.  

Zim:  _Zim_ is not _crazy_.  u.u

KidK:  We'll both practice real big and hard, and not stop until we're both as good as we can be—which in your case will be very, _very_ good.  And then…how were you going to go about mesmerizing mankind once you're ready, anyway?

Zim:  The skool's Year-End Concert is coming up.  Those who attend will be the _first_ to fall before my virtuoso might.  Once the filthy beasts of _this_ town are under my control, I will command them to speak my praises to allthose they _know_, that these _others_ will demand to hear me play for themselves.  (building up momentum)  There will be more and more concerts, bigger and bigger crowds, until the whole _world_ is convinced of my superiority and I am crowned _ruler_!

KidK:  Hmmm…the Year-End Concert…any chance of you introducing me as your partner and letting me play a song too?

Zim:  You…_want_ to play?  There will be people there—you do _know_ that, don't you?

KidK:  Yes.  That's my end of the bargain.  You promise not to limit yourself to only getting as good as me, and I promise to get over my fear of crowds and play with you at the Concert.

Zim:  But if _you_ play…well, you can't play first.  Apart from that I would of course be honored to accommodate your request.  u.u  It's the least I can do for my teacher.

KidK:  Then we have a deal?  We're gonna hafta work extra hard if we're gonna be ready for the Concert…it's only a couple weeks away.

Zim:  O.O  You're right!  There is so much to _do_ before then!  And…and I can't even practice for half the day!  And when I _can_ practice there will be…_people_!  

KidK:  Okay, I thought we were getting _over_ that phobia.

Zim:  By the time of the Concert I will be as skilled as I must be to perform for others…but not yet!  And if I practice out in the open, someone may learn of my…no, this won't work.  Too many preparations must be made that none can know about until the appointed time.  I need…I need to make some orders from Callnowia.

KidK:  Callnowia?

Zim:  Mail-order Equipment Planet.

KidK:  Oh.  Heheh…'Callnowia'…

Zim:  Yes…soon I will have my very own piano that I may play in solitude, with nothing standing between me and the music but lines and squiggles on a page…

KidK:  Oooo, you're gonna have a secret subterranean musical lair where you perform beautiful songs that no one can hear but you…(she is on a roll, here)…because you're misunderstood and you want nothing more than to shut yourself away from the world that has tormented you for your unchangeable differences?

Zim:  o.ô…………..what?

KidK:  Nothing, nothing, sorry.  Forget I said that.  Last book I read was 'Phantom.'

Zim:  Uh…huh.  (he stands up and strikes a heroic pose)  And now I must go set this new phase of the plan in motion!  

KidK:  Hooray for Zim plans!  (she gets up on her knees to give him a hug, then stands up completely)  Have fun working on all that evil!  (slyly)  Incidentally…since I'm _really_ in on this plan now and all…_what's_ your solution to the 'not enough fingers problem,' again?

Zim:  u.u  It is ingeniously simple, really.  You _said_ that it would be impossible for me to play both clefs at _once_.  You _didn't_ say it would be impossible for me to play…u.o…hey!  I'm not telling you that yet!

KidK:  Heehee…you will, though.  (all ghostly-like)  Yooouuu willlll…

Zim:  o.ô  I'm going down, then.  (he walks over to the elevator platform)

KidK (waving):  Bye!

Zim:  Be sure to come get me for dinner, if you would.

KidK:  Sure!

Zim (as the elevator descends):  Oh…and when the giant space-rocks crash into your front lawn, don't worry or do anything—those'll be for me!  Mwahahahahahaaaaaa!

KidK:  o.o………………………(she sits and stares blankly for several seconds, then abruptly smacks herself in the forehead)  D'oh!  KidK, how stupid _are_ you?  You just got _out_ of making a fool of yourself trying to teach _Zim_—who may in fact be one of the greatest pianists on the planet in the making—how to play, and _now_ you're gonna hafta make a fool of yourself trying to play for _yourself_ in front of a crowd of…**_people_**!  Why, _why_, **_why_** do I _say_ things like that?!

KidK's Dad (yelling down the stairs):  Why are you saying _anything_ if you're the only one down there?!  Stop talking to yourself like a mental patient!  (note: this is not an insult, really.  Daddy knows I know he doesn't mean it.  We are good pals.  ^_^)

KidK (yelling back):  Okee dokee, Dad, I now see the error of my ways!  (thinking)  _But why would I make that kind of a deal?  This is gonna be **horrible**!  Yeesh…Zim says I distract him…well, **he** must really be distracting **me** from **reality** with all those unfounded, hyperbolic, unnecessary…sweet…**aargh**!  Well, there's no getting out of it now—he'd be disappointed, and I can't have that—for **some** reason.  No, can't let Zim down…I know!  I know why I get myself into these things!  It's because I'm a happy little thing whose only aim in life is to make everybody** else** as happy as me!_  (forgetting to keep her voice to herself)  I'm a doormat!  Hooray!

Upstairs…

KidK's Dad:  Honey, Missy's talking to herself again…

KidK's Mom (calling from the kitchen):  She's not talking to herself, she's talking to her head-voices!

KidK's Dad (going back to his paper):  Oh…well that's okay then.

**_Is_**_ It Okay?  Will Anything **Ever** Be Okay Again After Zim Is Through With His Piano Performance Of **Doom**?  And What Is His Secret To Playing With Only Six Fingers?  I Am Not Telling You That Yet!  Bwahahahahaaaaa!_


	3. Solfeggietto

Music Lessons

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

# Part 3—Solfeggietto

Would you believe that there have been nearly four months of intervening time between the last chapter and this one?Well…there have been.Now I can finally get back to my most favorite activity!Hurrah!I read a book called Finding Flow for a class this semester, and it said that the best times for a person to experience are those in which she's doing something she loves and, preferably, is good at—those times are called 'flow.'Hopefully, I can be in flow today!^_^A 'solfeggietto' is a fast and dynamic piece that almost seems out of control, incidentally.Now that you know that, you can be prepared for the impending madness.

The scene is Miz Bitters' classroom!A couple days have passed, and the time is drawing near for…well, you'll see!Zim is mysteriously missing from the scene…don't worry, he'll be there soon!

Miz Bitters:…and that's how the all the dentists on Earth came to realize that they couldn't _possibly_ destroy _all_ the candy manufacturers, and that it was better just to make an under-the-table _alliance_ in the name of ruining the lives of children and filling them with sweet, sweet chocolate _misery_.

Dib (furiously taking notes):So root canal is all a conspiracy…that'd account for the high cost of dental work…must be kickbacks to the candy corporations…but that still doesn't explain…(he puts his hand up and waves it wildly)Miz Bitters, where do union dental plans and high insurance costs fit into this?

Miz Bitters (seeming quite annoyed by this interruption):They don't.The unions and the insurance companies are in league _against_ the candy-dentist conglomerate.Now stop being interested in the lesson and sink into the proper attitude of despair.

Dib:But this is really good stuff—it explains Halloween and the lollipops dentists give to kids and—O.O

Miz Bitters (rising before Dib's desk):You're calling out!And the new stricter skool codes decree that _that_ means…(very dire voice) **_parakeets_**.

Dib:……what?

Rob (leaning forward to taunt Dib):You mean you don't know about the parakeets?

Sara:Ffff…not only is he a _freak_, he's a _stupid_ freak.

Dib:No, really, what's going—

Miz Bitters:Grrrr…all you children talking…now you _all_ face the parakeets!

All Children (except Dib, who still doesn't get it):Noooooooo!

Miz Bitters snakes her way over to her desk, opens a drawer, and pulls out a birdcage covered with a cloth—how, I don't know.She surveys the class slowly, building up suspense, and the grits her teeth and pulls the cloth off the cage.Inside are three dazed-looking parakeets, one green, one blue, and one white.All of them blink a few times and then proceed to start making loud, happy parakeet chirp sounds.

Mathew P. Mathers III:Aaaaaaaaaah!(he is a squealy fool.u.u)

Carl (falling out of his seat):What's up with those birds?They're like bird…_demons_!

Aki (clutching her head):My ears!I can't hear my ears anymore!_Why_?!

Dib (just sitting there):Okaaaay…

Miz Bitters:Weak children…this is _nothing_ compared to the great Parakeet Outbreak of 1467!

Dib:Did parakeets _exist_ in 1467?

Miz Bitters (ignoring this):Good!(she throws the cloth back over the cage and shoves it back in her desk drawer)Maybe _now_ you'll adhere to the rules like the unthinking drones we're trying to mold you int—

She is interrupted by Zim, who throws open the door and dashes to his seat.Once there, he sits bolt upright with his hands folded on the desk in front of him—the model student.9.9

Miz Bitters:_Zim_!Do you have a late pass?

Zim (grinning endearingly):Of _course_, Miz Bitters.Here you are.(he hands her a scrap of paper)

Miz Bitters:'Please 'scuse me Master from skool he was busy?'Well, okay.But there's no 'z' in 'busy.'

Zim (in his best 'pity me' voice):Sadly, my parents were raised by wild pigs and never went to skool.They mean well.

Dib (pointing accusingly):That note was written by his horrible alien robot minion!

Miz Bitters:…well, it looks like _you_ need another even _stronger_ dose of the _parakeets_, _Dib_.

She gets out the cage, puts it on Dib's desk, and unveils it, then opens it and allows one of the parakeets to escape and land on Dib's head.

Blue Parakeet:Coo?(it snuggles down into Dib's hair)^.^

Dib:¬.¬*…*sigh*

Just then, the phone on Miz Bitters' desk starts ringing.She swoops over to it and picks it up.You can hear duck quacking sounds from the other end (well, on Valentine's Day it was a pig…).

Miz Bitters:_What_?!**_Again_**?!Grrrrr…I thought I threatened your _life_ last time!….oh, you're his replacement?Well, in that case, _you_ will suffer!(she slams the phone down, causing it to catch fire inexplicably, and glares at her students)Children!It seems that it's time once more to prepare for the Year-End Concert.I keep telling the administration that allowing you to sing and play instruments will only give you hope and a sense of misplaced accomplishment, but _they_ are a pack of _barnyard_ _animals_ and thus can't comprehend the _pointlessness_ of trying to enrich your monochrome lives.So, to that end, I'm forced to ask you—though I know what the answer will be—are any of you who aren't in the band or chorus going to sign up to participate?

Zim raises his hand calmly, a smug look on his face.

Miz Bitters (surveying the class—no hands are up but Zim's):No?As it _should_ be—what do you want _now_, Zim?

Zim (who had started panicking and waving violently):Miz Bitters!You asked if any of us would like to perform._I_ would.

Miz Bitters:Fine!(she procures a form from her desk and then snakes over to Zim's desk to place it in front of him)Fill this out so we know what horrible ear-splitting _noise_ to expect from you on the night of the concert.

Zim (patiently filling out the form):Ear-splitting?I think not.

Dib (incredulous):What instrument do _you_ play, Zim?Don't tell me you plan on _singing_—people's _ears_ would start bleeding from _that_.

Brian:How would _you_ know what Zim's singing sounds like, Dib?Do you hang _out_ with him or something?

Zim:I do not 'hang out' with inferiors.u.uAnd, no, I will not be singing…though that would surely dazzle you as well.The amazing talent I will share with you at the Concert will be to play the piano.

Dib (scoffing):You can't play the _piano_.

Zim:Of course I can.I am the greatest virtuoso this planet has ever seen.

Dib:Since when?

Zim:Since…almost two weeks now!

Dib:…huh?You think that's…(he starts laughing uproariously, nearly dislodging his parakeet)Wahahahahaha!

Blue Parakeet:O.O…¬.¬…(it takes a clump of Dib's hair in its beak and tugs)

Dib:Ow!(he swats at the bird)Cut that out!

Blue Parakeet (reproachfully):*Chirp!*

Zim:Ha!You'll soon see, bird-monster _Dib_.The crowds will fall at my feet and worship my musical might!(he finishes the form and hands it to Miz Bitters, who appears to have shut down for the moment)Completed, sir!

Miz Bitters (jerking back to life):What?Oh, yes.(she takes the form)I'm sure we'll all look forward to your performance, which couldn't _possibly_ be worse that what the skool _band_ has prepared for us…unless you _too_ manage to make your instrument sound like a dying _buffalo_.

Zim (looking quite cutely diabolical):Yes…you _must_ all look forward to it…you'll all _love_ my music…heheheheheh…

Dib (raising an eyebrow):Hmmm…

Mary (skipping into the classroom):Sorry I'm late, Miz Bitters!(she smiles happily and holds out a piece of paper)I've got a pass, though.

Miz Bitters (scrutinizing the pass):A _doctor's_ note?!**_Unacceptable_**! (in a flash, she swoops over to her desk and returns to Mary…that familiar cage in hand)*scary locust noises*

Mary:O.O*…

Later, it is lunchtime!I like lunchtime—so much childhood horror.To write about such things makes me happy because I no longer have to experience them.One time in fifth grade the semi-retarded bully girl threw her salad cup at me.It was salad-y.O.ôOkay, story.It's about halfway into the lunch period, and Zim has already finished not eating.Heh.After looking around distastefully at the his schoolmates, he procures a music headset from his backpod and puts it on (Irkens are, of course, very sensitive to sound and vibration—so it doesn't matter that the 'phones are meant to be placed over ears that Zim doesn't have ^_^).He closes his eyes and listens to whatever music it is, and after a few moments spreads his hands out on the table in front of him and begins to 'play' along.This would likely seem odd to anyone who doesn't play the piano.9.9Dib doesn't play the piano.

Dib (stalking up to Zim's table):So, what's your evil plan _this_ time, _Zim_?Think you're going to become some kind of music star?Or maybe you're going to hide explosives in your piano?Whatever it is, it won't—hey, are you listening?I'm belittling you, here!

Blue Parakeet:Chirrup?

Dib:Shut up.I'll _make_ him listen.

Blue Parakeet:9.9…*whistle*

Zim (under his breath):No…that won't work…I need this finger here…there…now, the next phrase…

Dib yanks the headphones off Zim, quite rudely.Zim continues to tap the melody into the table for a few more seconds, oblivious, but then snaps out of it…and into anger-mode.

Zim:Hey!That's mine—and now I'll have to disinfect it!(he makes a grab for the headset)

Dib (holding it out of reach):Oh, _no_ you don't.Not until you confess that you can't _really_ play the piano and that it's all a front for one of your stupid world-domination schemes.

Zim:I'd be lying if I said I couldn't play.I can.Very well, in fact.u.u

Dib (sarcastically):Yeah?According to _who_?The Grand High Master of the _Keyboard_?

Zim:No._He_ has nothing to _do_ with this._I_ was taught by a greater master by _far_.

Dib:…………okaaay…who, then?

Zim:KidK, of course.

Dib:KidK plays the piano?

Zim:Yes.And _she_ is even more amazing that _I_.

Dib:Huh.I did not know that.(he resumes his antagonistic attitude)But even if you _can_ play, that doesn't mean you're not using the piano for some evil purpose.

Zim (grinning evilly):Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.If I _am_, however, _you'll_ never know what hit you until it's too late.

Dib:Okay, you are _so_ not getting these headphones back.

Zim:They're not even mine, really.They're KidK's.

Dib:Well, then, I'll give them back to _her_.When I come to your house after skool and see if you've got anything going on down in your lab—anything…_music_-related, if you catch my meaning.

Zim (scoffing at this notion):You can't get into my lab.It's protected by even heavier security than _ever_ now that my recording stu—now that I _hate_ _you_ even more.(he points at Dib's head, in an effort to distract him)There's a wing-beast on your head, you know.

Blue Parakeet:¬.O(it flutters its wings at this name-calling and clicks its beak in annoyance)

Dib:Leave the parakeet out of this.There _is_ something you don't want me to know about at your base!(the bell rings, and Dib starts to walk away, calling back threateningly)I'll find out what you're hiding and put a _stop_ to it!And don't worry—I'll return KidK's Walkman…this afternoon!

Zim (glaring):She won't _want_ it back after _your_ disgusting hands have been on it!(grumbling to himself)I was just getting that fingering perfected…and matched to the—O.O………don't even _think_ about listening to that tape, Dib-monkey!

He leaps up from the table and runs off after Dib, and thus the scene comes to an end.What's on the tape that Zim doesn't want Dib to hear?Well…heheh…I like that parakeet, don't you?^.^I am not telling you important things.The suspense is killing you, no?It's killing me too—I can't wait to reveal the secret!But I will…and now the next scene shall begin!At KidK's house, after the skool day is ovah…

KidK (sitting at the piano and humming along with her playing):-.-…..(there is a sudden knock at the door and her hands come crashing down on completely wrong notes)O.o*…….door?Hmmm…(she abandons the piano to go for the door)Hallo?Oh, hi Dib!^_^

Dib:Hi.I just came by to return this to you.(he holds out the headset)

KidK (taking it, slightly confused):Oh…hey, how come you've got it?I gave it to Zim…something to do with practicing without a piano.

Dib:Huh.He told _you_ he could play the piano _too_?

KidK:Well, sure!He _can_!I'm the one who taught him to read music.

Dib:Really?Well, have you ever actually heard him play?

KidK:Um…actually…not since the first day I actually let him touch a keyboard.He was fouling up scales but he eventually got them all down…in a couple hours…9.9…

Dib (suspiciously):Why haven't you heard him since?

KidK:Because now he has his own piano down in the lab so we could both practice simultaneously without getting in each other's way.And because he's got the piano locked up in this other room down there.And because he tells me I'm not to come down there when he's practicing.Um…are you going to come in?We're letting all the air conditioning out of the house, as Mom would say.

Dib (in thought):………..oh!Right.Sorry, I was just planning the next ste—(he catches himself)…….nography class I'm gonna take!

KidK (stepping aside to let him in):Okaaaaay…well, anyway, you still haven't told me why _you_ were in possession of my Walkman instead of Zim.(she starts up the stairs)

Dib (following):Oh, um….he was really careless and left it in the cafeteria after lunch, so I…wanted to return it?

KidK:I wonder…I'm also wondering what's up with that bird on your head.6.6Is that a parakeet?I didn't want to say anything, but…well, that's a little odd, don't you think?

Dib:9.9Yeah.Miz Bitters is using parakeets as a punishment—I have no idea why—and this one just decided that my head is its new home.

Blue Parakeet:*happy trill*^.^

KidK:Aw, that's cute!I used to have parakeets…a blue one and a white one.The white one was evil and I think it may have murdered the blue one while I was sleeping one night.I was pretty little. 

Dib:O.o…..9.9*…are these things dangerous?

KidK:I don't think so, usually.This one looks sweet, at least.Snowy was just the violent exception to the rule.It later escaped its cage and used its freedom to fly straight into a wall and brain itself.And the world is now a happier place without it.So…is this bird your pet now?Are you planning on keeping it?

Dib:I'm not sure.

Blue Parakeet:6.6Chirp?

Dib:It really seems to like it up there, but I can't just go around with a parakeet on my head forever.

KidK:Heh…no, I guess not.But you could still have it at your house.Or you could train it to sit on your shoulder instead of your head.

Dib:Maybe…well, why not?

KidK:^.^Let me know when you name it, okay?Now…um…I don't mean to be a bad hostess, but do you mind if I keep practicing?(she gestures toward the piano, looking kind of nervous)

Dib:Oh, do you need me to leave?

KidK:No, no!You don't have to—it's just that I need to work on this song if I'm going to have it perfect in time.

Dib:In time for what?

KidK:For the Year-End Concert.Zim's playing in it, and we had a deal that he would stop holding me up as his model of pianistic perfection and I would play a song in front of a crowd.It's kind of a phobia of mine.6.6*

Dib:Oh, well, good luck then.Zim's not holding up his end of the bargain, by the way.At lunch today he said that you were amazing.

KidK:Why that little…^_^*Well, he didn't say I was the _most_ amazing, I guess, so that's okay.Blah…wish he'd stop that…well, anyway, time to get back to work!(she goes over to the piano and sits down at the bench)

Dib:Yeah, play away!I'll just…sit here and do some homework.(he sits down on the floor and starts going through his backpack like he's looking for something to do, but actually casting furtive glances over at KidK to see if she's watching)¬.¬…..

KidK:Okay.Gotta get this variation right.

She raises her hands above the keyboard and begins to play.I'm not telling you what song it is.Ha!More suspense!She keeps playing the same phrases again and again, attempting to attain mastery over them.Her repetitions, however, are not as…repetitious…as all that.On the contrary, she plays the section with several different rhythms, at different tempos, with hands separately and together.

KidK (smiling sheepishly):Sorry about doing the same thing so many times—this is the section that really gives me trouble, and playing things in all these weird ways somehow helps me to keep my fingers straight when I want to play it the right way.

Blue Parakeet:Chirp!

KidK:Heh…_you_ like it, at least, eh Blue?…that's not a good name.(she goes back to playing for a bit.Now having gained some skill at remembering the notes with her fingers, she slips into that semi-trance state)-.-…………..

Blue Parakeet:*whistle*Chirp chirp!

KidK (snapping out of it):O.ô…oh, right.'m not alone.Hey, I'm not ignoring you, Dib, I'm just—(she turns her head slightly to regard her audience)o.o*

Blue Parakeet (perched on Dib's abandoned backpack):Coo?

KidK:Where did he………….uh oh.Dib!

She gets up and takes off like a shot down the stairs, not pausing at all as she throws herself onto the elevator platform and taps the button with her foot.

KidK (impatient):Hurry, thing!Oh, I hope I'm not too late.If Zim freaks when _Mom_ hears him play, imagine what he'll do if _Dib_—(the elevator arrives and she jumps out)Dib!Hey!

Dib (lurking over by a new set of huge double doors):Eh?o.o…shh, KidK!

KidK (striding over):What do you mean, 'shh?'What're you _doing_?

Dib:Saving the world.u.u

KidK:9.9Yeah, right.Come on, leave him alone.

Dib:But…hey, you can tell me—you always know.Is Zim planning something evil for the Concert?

KidK:My lips are sealed.

Dib:Well, that settles it.(he reaches for the handle of one of the doors)I'm going in there to put a stop to—O.O Hey!

KidK (who has grabbed Dib by the arm):Don't.

Dib:Why not?

KidK:……..*sigh*(not really a question)You're not a musician, are you.

Dib:No.Why?

KidK:Because if you were, you'd _know_ 'why not.'At the moment, Zim's not doing anything bad.He's just trying to become a master pianist is all.Well…that's a pretty big 'all.'But the point is that he's not hurting anyone—he's just being a standoffish, secretive musical genius down here.9.9Let him alone.

Dib:'Genius?!'I know!He's using the piano to hypnotize people and _you_ were his first _victim_!

KidK:I told you—I've never heard him play real music!

Dib:………..(sneaky grin)Well…don't you want to?Come on, we'll just open it a little…

KidK:Well…(she catches herself)No!When he wants me to hear, I'll hear.u.u

Dib:Okay…I guess you're right…I don't like people bothering me when I'm working on a project, so…

KidK (releasing him):Good.Now let's go upstairs and see if Mom's made any cook—Dib!What are you—O.O

Dib (taking the first chance to throw open the doors):Ha!………O.O

As you can see, both are shocked speechless.And why shouldn't they be?The room has clearly been soundproofed, since where there had been nearly perfect silence before there is now a swell of music.It's beautiful, but even for those who aren't musically inspired the room itself would be enough to induce awe.It's relatively small, but the ceiling is as soaring as any in Zim's amazing laboratory, and monstrous black speakers have been set up to take advantage of the acoustics.Off to one side, shrouded in shadow, is an extremely complicated-looking recording system.But the real spectacle lies in the center of the room, which is occupied by a slightly raised platform on which stands a sleek, black and silver grand piano, gleaming in the glow of spotlights.Heh…I picture it as looking like the black 'Pegasus' grand made by Schimmel.You can see it here ([http://www.pianisten.de/musikhaus-oberlinger/e-home.html][1]), under the 'Designer Instruments' heading. It looks…so…Zim!Our resident virtuoso, seated before the keyboard, takes no notice of the intruders as he continues to fill the air with his music.Eyes closed, he lets his fingers dance across the keys—playing in a way different from any that a human musician would ever contemplate trying.My bestest friend Lynne-chan drew a pic of this scene!Check it out and be sure to leave her a good review.^.^[http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=234993][2]

Zim (absolutely absorbed):-.-………

KidK (absolutely _enthralled_ ^.^):o.o…..-.-……..

Dib (absolutely clueless):How come the low part's being played by a recording?…hey!(he points)He's only playing the high part!

Zim:O.O!!

There is a crash of keys as Zim's performance at the piano comes to an unexpected halt.However, some of the music does indeed go on, as the recorder continues to play the bass part of the song.A panicked Zim leaps from his seat at the piano and sprints over to turn it off.There is silence—very _tense_ silence.Then, Zim, having gotten over his initial fear reaction, slowly turns from the recording station and fixes the most hateful glare imaginable on his visitors.

Zim:_YOU_!Filthy Dib—what do you think you're _doing_ here?!

Dib:I _think_ I'm exposing you for what you _are_.A huge _fraud_!

Zim:'Fraud?!'I should _hang_ you for that!(he stalks over, continuing to glare evilly)In fact, I may do just _that_!

Dib:But you _are_!It's like I said before—you can't play the piano at _all_!And you think you're going to fool everyone at the Concert and become _famous_ or something so you can take over the _world_?(he scoffs)Not likely, if you need to play with a _recording_!

Zim (scarily calm):That's it.Today is the day you die, Dib-monkey.

KidK (finally snapping out of it):Wait, wait, what?Nobody's going to die.

Zim (turning to regard her now):But he has violated my studio and now knows the secret of my phenomenal talent!(Watch out!Classic Mike-the-Brother quote!)There must be _retribution_!And…(suspiciously)…why was the human stinkbeast even able to get down here in the _first_ place?You didn't _invite_ him, _did_ you KidK?

KidK:No, of course not.Dib came over to return my Walkman—

Dib:Just like I _told_ you I was going to, _Zim_.u.u

KidK:…and then I was playing the piano and he was supposedly doing homework, and I didn't think anything was wrong because I heard the bird chirping on and off, but the next thing I knew I turned around and he was gone.

Zim:Right, and you followed the sneaking Dib to try to stop him from disturbing my work.Of course.(he turns back to Dib, eyes glittering with new malice)So you've committed a _double_ offense!Spying on me _and_ deceiving my ally!This will require a severe punishment indeed!

Dib (wryly):Worse than parakeets?

Zim (nodding):Oh, yes, much _much_ worse.

KidK:Now, hold on just a second.(she gets down on her knees between the guys)There's no need for violence.(looking rather disappointedly at Dib)Man, Dib, you could've shown a little more respect…

Zim:Yes!(he points a finger skyward)For this disrespect he must pay with his _life_!

KidK:No, no…think, Zim.If Dib dies, he won't have learned his lesson.He won't even have a chance to feel regret.(for this next line she flashes Zim an evil grin)And you _want_ him to be _sorry_ for what he's done to you, _right_?

Zim (veeeery evil o.o*):Of course…so _how_ shall we torture him?

Dib:O.o…I don't like how this is going…

KidK (airily):Oh, Zim, don't you even worry about it.You have to work your hardest to get your songs ready.You don't have time to be fooling around with the likes of _Dib_.

Zim:Hmmm…true…well, then, why don't you take my revenge for me, KidK?u.uAs my loyal ally, you should be glad to do so.

KidK:9.9Right as always, Zim.I'll just take Dib upstairs and out of your way and deal with him there.(she takes Dib by the arm and gets to her feet)C'mon, prisoner.

Dib:O.OWait, but—(he is dragged out of the room)

Zim (shutting the door behind them):Stupid human…she'll give him what's coming to him for daring to—ergh!'Fraud?'I will _show_ that lying monkey…_and _all the _rest_ of them…

He strides over to his recording apparatus and restarts the music, then takes up his place at his keyboard.Soon, he is once again lost in the music.KidK should be so lucky.Upstairs…

KidK (releasing Dib's arm):Get your stuff and go, okay?

Dib:What?But I thought—

KidK:You really think I was serious?Heh…no…he may have had me a bit under his spell with that music of his, but I'm not _that_ far gone.You're lucky, though.If I hadn't been there to intervene, he probably _would_ have killed you for that.

Dib (shoving his books back into his backpack):He couldn't have.I'm too smart for him.u.uThough…I can see why he should be mad—I do know his _secret_ now!And I'm gonna tell everyone at _skool_, too, so no one else will be taken in by his ruse like _you_ were!(he picks up his pack and heads for the stairs)

KidK (getting in his way):Oh, _no_ you don't.You're not going to say _anything_, Dib.(Wow, has she been taking glaring lessons from Zim?!)I don't want anything to ruin this Concert.It's _my_ performance too, and I'm working hard for it.In this case, you mess with Zim, you mess with _me_.You don't _want_ to mess with me, _do_ you?

Dib:O.o*……..no…….

KidK:^_^Good!Okay, you can go now.Wait…where's your bird?

Sammi (off in the back of the house):*bark bark bark bark bark!!*

KidK:9.9Well, that solves that.Sam?

Sammi:*yip!*(she comes running out of the hall, looking spooked)o.o*whine*(she sees Dib, and her entire mood changes)*bark!*^.^(she runs over and tackles him to the floor)

Dib:o.o…-.-…hello, Sammi.(he reaches up to pet her)Did you eat Cobalt?

Sammi (licking his face):^.^*purr purr*(yes, she does make cat sounds when she's very happy9.9*)

KidK:'Cobalt?'You've named it?

Dib:It just came to me.(he gently pushes Sammi off him and gets to his feet)But where—

Cobalt (hooray for names!^-^):*Chirp?*(it comes hopping into the room, looking a bit ruffled)*Chirp!*

Dib:Oh, there you are.We're going home now, Cobalt.

Cobalt:^.^*whistle*(it flutters up to its perch on Dib's head)

Sammi (looking up at the bird suspiciously):*whine?*

Dib (bending to pat her):Yes, she's my pet now.(he shrugs)What else am I gonna do with her?

KidK:Heh…so you've even decided it's a girl, eh?(birds…eh…it's not easy to tell o.o*)Well…I guess it _acts_ like a girl.

Sammi:¬.¬……..hfffff…

Cobalt (looking down at Sammi as smugly as a bird can look):*twitter*u.u

Dib:Yeah, she acts like a girl, all right.(he heads down the stairs)Um…er…sorry, KidK.

KidK:Eh…it's not a problem for me, really.Just remember what I said—if Zim is met with ridicule before he even has a chance to play, and as a result _I_ don't get to play, I'll be holding _you_ personally responsible.

Dib:O…kay…

KidK:Oh, and when you see Zim at skool next, remember too—I really harmed you good.

Dib:Right.See you later.And…good luck with your song!(he exits the house)

KidK (to herself):Yeah…I need all the good luck I can get…gotta get back to work, right Sammi?(she goes over and sits at the piano again)

Sammi (taking up her spot under the piano bench):Hrmm…

KidK:Oh, no need to be jealous of Cobalt.You're still Dib's number one fan.^_^

Sammi (resting her head on her paws):Ffff…-.-

KidK (starting to play again, but thinking about something else):_Sorry to be so threatening, Dib, but it's true—I don't want this night to go wrong._(she tries the same variation again, in a folk-sounding rhythm)_But…not so much for me as for him…he's worked so hard…and that **sound**…one thing's for sure—I've got nothing on him!He may not play like humans play, but in the end it's all him, recording and live together.And…just to see him there…and to hear the music_…………..(this version trails off, and she begins anew, with a new rendition that sounds like a haunting requiem)_Dib, how could you not **get** it?Ah…it's probably a 'musician thing.'But in that case…he might not be able to succeed with his plan if he can only hypnotize musicians…can't tell him that, though.Can't even **think** it.I've just got to believe in him…and in the song…_

She bows her head, closes her eyes, and starts the piece from the beginning, putting her heart into the piano.Downstairs, unbeknownst to her, Zim is sitting in much the same attitude of complete absorption, playing the very same song, the dual quality of his performance rising in beautiful harmony.On the face of things, this may just be coincidence.Or, perhaps, it is an unexpected duet.

_Keep You in Suspense?Me?Never!^_____________^_

   [1]: http://www.pianisten.de/musikhaus-oberlinger/e-home.html
   [2]: http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=234993



	4. Nocturne

Music Lessons

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Interlude—Nocturne 

          A 'nocturne,' is something you can probably figure out the meaning of by yourself.  It is exactly what it sounds like—something meant to mimic the night.  And this chapter of the story takes place at night, so…well, I suppose it could also have been titled 'Fantasy,' which is also a musical form, if you can believe it.

Now, then…this requires a little bit of explanation, as it's completely different from anything I've ever posted.  Hey, there's a first time for everything, right?  And this is the first time I've ever written anything Zim-related that isn't in script format!  This fact will become pretty obvious once you start reading, but I just wanted to warn ya'll so it wouldn't come as a complete shock.  Yes, I can write things that don't run like the scripts of a TV show.  9.9  Also, too, this is from the Zimster's point of view!  Hey, this'll be like my 'test' to see if people read my author notes…anyone who doesn't read this will surely be confuzzled!  But this was in my head so I had to do it. u.u  That's Vasquez-ian logic for you, you know.  Fans of 'Squee' will remember the random 'Boopy' panel and know what I am talking about.  Ha!  So, anyway, non-script-ful madness as composed by my Zim mindstate!  Read if you dare, and be amazed!  Muhahahahahaaaaaaa!  O.o…Zim-voice is leaking already, as you can see…and you will also see that he has some problems with comma use.  Heheh…

~~~~

Music.  Ah, yes.  Once again, the sound and feel of it was all around me.  I sat at the helm of my piano—ordered specially from Callnowia and very very advanced; you human readers can't begin to comprehend its value—and let the music flow.  I had designed the room perfectly, of that there could be no doubt.  The combination of hard walls, flat unbroken and uncovered floors, and ceilings that reached up to the ground level was such that every note emitted by either the speakers or my amazing piano would echo into infinity and return to me with tenfold beauty.  I am a genius, you know.

But not only a technical or designing genius.  At that moment, I was displaying yet another of my vast array of talents; I was playing that piano like the greatest virtuoso in the universe, because that is what I was.  Under my expert fingers the well-polished black and white keys could do nothing but produce music of pure magnificence.  I was the master, then, sitting at the console of a great machine made to ensnare the minds and trap the consciousness of all who listened.  Soon…soon I would rule the world.  With this sound in my possession, the humans would fall in line behind me and worship my might as I deserve.  The Kami of Music would be obeyed by this entire planet—and then the galaxy!  

At that time, however, I couldn't let thoughts of my inevitable rise to power distract me.  That was my ultimate goal, yes, but at that moment I couldn't afford to let any atom of my being turn away from the task at hand.

The task of mastering the music, of subverting it to my will.

So far, all had been going well.  There had been some—_very minor!_—setbacks at the start…those scales had been harder than I'd anticipated…but once my fingers had grown accustomed to this new function they were being used to perform, they did their job well.  I moved forward quickly, learning the techniques firsthand through practice and practice and practice.  The humans have a saying—"Practice makes perfect."  In this case they are, _perhaps_, not _quite_ as wrong as they normally are about everything.  I found that by going over each song many times, I could ingrain the memory of the needed movements into my fingers themselves, and that soon they could dance across the keys without my even telling them exactly what to do.  Yes, I could play several songs by that point, and play them without error.  But still, that wasn't enough, I would soon discover.

The mechanism by which I can produce a full and complete song for myself and others to hear is simple, but I'm not surprised that the filthy dirty lazy humans haven't come up with it themselves yet.  I have…eh…the _right_ number of fingers, of course—the Irken race is foremost in all things, you…_not_…so foremost…_monkeys!_—but apparently the denizens of this stink-place have written all their piano music to be played by less evolved hands than mine.  And so, I have developed an ingenious method by which I can record the part that one human hand would play, played by both of mine, onto a disk, which can then be played along with the other hand's part, also played by both of mine.  _Yes_, I realize that I've typed the word 'play' many times in the same sentence!  You _dare_ point out my lack of word variety?!  …I must use the same word repetitively because…other words…that are different…would confuse your pitifully small human mind.  Right.  Anyway, the point is, I am quite an amazing musician indeed, and all must bow before me.  Wait.  Where was I again?  Oh yes.  

Putting the two sounds together—that of the recording and that being played live by my hands—creates the illusion that there is only one song, that I am performing as any 'normal human' would.  It does require a bit more skill on my part, as each of my hands must learn to play two different sets of keys—one for each 'hand' that a human would use.  But, of course, I was able to learn this because I am very brilliant.  Obviously it couldn't have been taught to me by anyone else, as there is no one else on this miserable dirt-rock with my unique and advanced physical structure.  If I was going to make this plan work, I would _have_ to teach myself.  And I did.  

And that night, I was using my newfound skill to its maximum.  I was bringing forth sounds you can only _dream_ of.  I thought to myself that if anyone were to hear this perfect meshing of base and treble besides me, they would surely become entranced.  That, of course, was the whole point.  But, as I've said—even _you_ can remember that short of a time back, can't you?—I didn't dwell on the future for long.  What mattered was the present, and the song that was growing under my expert fingers.  It flowed from my instrument like a glorious wave, rising and falling as my will and the symbols on the page dictated.  It was wonderful.

I was the master.  The piano and the music emanating from it so perfectly were my servants, and I could do with them exactly as I pleased.  I could change the dynamics if I so chose.  I could speed up or slow down—given time to prerecord half of this new version beforehand, of course—as I desired.  I could even change the notes if I wanted—rewrite the whole song into a different key!  I had the ability, so why shouldn't I use it?  The music was as mine as any other of my possessions, something that could be bent and molded and shaped until I thought it fit to be heard.

But I just couldn't get it to that point!  No matter how I changed the songs, for some reason they never sounded quite exactly right.  Oh, I wasn't hitting wrong notes, obviously, not anym—not _ever!_  Every phrase fell into place just as the composer wrote it, with my dynamic alterations to enhance the sound.  And still…

I threw myself into the task even more thoroughly, not thinking of anything but the music.  I was completely absorbed in the melody.  After a time I even felt that if I had opened my eyes I would have been able to _see_ the notes hanging in the air around me.  To anyone listening but me, it would have seemed flawless.  But there _was_ a flaw there.  I can't describe it using your clanging and non-descriptive human syllables…or even in Irken, for that matter, but I sensed that something wasn't quite right.  When _she_ had played…argue though she might to the contrary, she remains my model.  She may have learned more slowly than me, and I may even have surpassed her in technical skills, but she had something I apparently didn't.  But _what_?!

The only thing I could think of at the time was that the music was still not completely under my control.  My fingers knew what keys to press, and how, but though I could undoubtedly get the song to _sound_ right I couldn't produce that…_feeling_…that _she_ had created.  I concentrated all my energy on my goal, pounding the melody into the piano with all my will behind the movements of my fingers.  The only thought in my head at the time was my desire for mastery.  The idea was no longer to enslave mankind—for surely I could already do that with the talent I had already amassed.  No.  The idea was to enslave the music.  I focused the entire force of my being on that, and continued.

But the harder I tried, the _worse_ the song felt!  How could that _be?!  _I was infuriated, and thus steeled myself even further.  The music _would_ submit to me!  It _had_ to—how could it _not?  _But the vibrations that surrounded me seemed almost painful by that time.  Somehow I had gone from mere mediocrity to awful monstrosity!  And the more I willed the notes to bend, the more broken they became.  It got worse and worse to the point where the sensation was so bad it felt as though it might kill me.  Me!  I remember thinking to myself, just briefly, that perhaps by focusing so fully on the tune, I had unwittingly opened up my mind to the dominating alien will of the music itself.  That it was pushing back at me as hard as I was pushing at it.  A mighty Invader of the Irken military—under the control of mere scribbles on a piece of paper!  It was unimaginable that this should be the case, but nevertheless the thought came to me, breaking my concentration.  And then, in that short instant…

Discord.  

Complete and abject failure.  I had somehow missed a note, or had played too many at once.  All I knew was that the sound spiraling up into the air and echoing off my studio's walls was the pinnacle of ugliness.  My fingers froze, and the world went silent.  And thus began one of the strangest times I've ever had.  How had the music stopped entirely?  The bass part should still have been flowing from the speakers uninterrupted.  

It wasn't.  Instead, I found myself enclosed in quiet.  Quiet that was nearly tangible—to _me_, at least; you _humans_ probably would've been standing around disrespectfully _scratching_ yourselves and _utterly missing_ the point.  It hung in the air for what seemed like forever.  Then, another sensation flooded my senses.  I'm not exactly sure _how_ I always know, other than that I am of a species several—thousand…_million_—rungs higher on the ladder than humans, but even before the doors moved a centimeter I had turned on my seat as if moved by some outside force.  Without making a sound, the doors swung slowly open, letting in light that seemed unreal.  I didn't notice that in the least, though.  No, my attention was all on her.

_Her_.

The one who had taken me into her home and allowed me to stay.

_Her_.

The one who had led me to the music.

_Her_.

The one I love.

You didn't read that.  You will read _this_ now.  Feel honored!

She stepped into the room and came toward the piano, trailing light.  I didn't know what to make of this; she'd never been like this before.  But it _felt_ like her, and so I was sure that it _was_.  She came to a stop next to my bench, and without looking at me, spoke these words:

'Show me what you've learned, Zim.'

I was confused—no I wasn't!—for a second or two, but then realized that her intention was for me to play for her.  I opened my mouth to protest—how could I possibly reveal my imperfection to her?  Bad enough if the parent-humans or Gir were to hear, and worse if the _Dib_ were to, but _her_?  My entire ambition—besides ruling the universe, obviously—was to illicit the feeling in her with my song that she had caused in me.  And I couldn't—not yet.  And so I attempted to tell her that, no, I wouldn't play the piano in her hearing, that I needed more time before I would allow her to listen.  But, for some reason, I couldn't speak.  How…_stupid_!  I was annoyed by this, and thought for a moment that there must be some kind of trick going on to make me look a fool.  Well, I would _show_ whoever was behind it.  She wanted me to play?  Oh, I would play.  I narrowed my eyes, raised my hands above the keys, concentrated my mind, and let my fingers fall.

The first thing that I noticed was that as soon as my hands touched the keyboard to play the treble part of the song, the bass part sounded through the air as well.  The second thing was that I was making the same hideous noise as before.  I winced and glanced to my side, but she was just standing there, one hand rested on the wood of the piano, eyes closed as if hearing something beyond the physical sound filling the room.  Well, _that_ was nothing out of the ordinary.  I could hear it too—could hear the disharmony in the melody despite the precision of the notes.  I gritted my teeth, willed the music to do as I wanted it to, and continued on.  This…pathetic…_non_-being would _not_ succeed in its attempt to control me.  I would have it in my power, and I would achieve this in front of _her_, no less!  Still the result was the same: no matter what I did, it refused to submit.  The song came to an end, and the last notes rebounded off the walls and ceiling for a long time before the awful silence filled the studio again.  

Then, she spoke again.  'You can make the notes come out of the piano in the right order, at the right speed, with the right pitch, but there's still something missing.  Have you felt it?'

Without a thought to whether my voice would be working again—though, as it turned out, it _was_—I launched into a tirad—completely rational explanation.

'Of _course_ I have!  I have superior senses!  But even though I know there's something wrong I don't know what it is and I can't make it _stop_…being…wrong!  This whole thing is stupid!  It doesn't matter—the humans will fall in the face of the skills I _do_ have.  They would fall to me eventually _anyway_, even _without_ the piano!  I will control them all even if I can't control the music!'

She seemed startled by this last statement, and finally turned her eyes to meet mine with a curious stare. 

'You're trying to _control_ it?  The _music_?'

I'll admit that made me even angrier.  No, I admit nothing.

'_Yes_, you…_person_!  What _else_ do you think I've been doing down here all this time?!  I've tried _everything_—I've put _all_ my considerable brain power into it, and still!  I can't make it sound like you can!'

At this point, I seized the pages of music from the stand in front of me and thrust them toward her, pointing in accusation.

'You taught me what the notes looked and sounded like, and what all these stupid, pointless scratchings mean!  But _you never taught me how to master the song itself_!'

She stared at me, giving me time to calm down like she always does, then smiled that decidedly human smile that meant she was making fun of herself.   'I must be the worst teacher in the world, to leave out the most important part.'

I shook my head.  '_Not_ the worst teacher.  I never asked you because I thought I could do it myself.  Apparently I can't.  But no matter.'  I moved to the side a bit, beckoning her to sit beside me.  'You will show me how to exert domination over the music _now_.'

At this, she raised an eyebrow.  'No I won't.'

That defiance…she is lucky that I care for her, or she may have met a grim end long ago.  '_What?!_'

She did sit next to me then, dropping lightly onto the bench.  She hadn't stopped…eh…_glowing_ since the minute she'd entered the room, but at the moment the shine was duller, and didn't extend far beyond her body.  Why she should suddenly be emitting light wasn't my concern at the moment.  I wanted an answer.  Why wouldn't she show me her secret?  Was she un_able_, or just un_willing_?  How could she _betray_ me so?!

'I won't show you how to control music, Zim.  You _can't_.'  She turned her gaze on me, holding me like she had so many times before with those green eyes of hers.  '_No one_ can.  Music just isn't something that can be mastered.  It's free, always _has_ been free, and always _will_ be free.'

This I didn't understand, even though I of course understand _everything_.  'Then how do you…all my work…_you_ can do it…I've tried so hard and couldn't…and yet it comes out of _you_ _effortlessly_…how?'

Incredulity.  '"_Effortlessly_?"  You think…no.  Not that, at least not at first.  But…it's all your trying that's taken you farther and farther away from what you want.  You say you've put your brain into it?  _Don't_.  Once you've got the notes under your fingers, and I can see that you do, music ceases to be a matter of the brain.'

'Then what—?'

'And stop _concentrating_ so hard!  Not only do you have the wrong goal in mind, you're going about it all wrong too!'

Yes, she is very, _very_ lucky.  'So, you're telling me that I can't be the master, and that I can't use my brain when I play?  You're not making sense!'

'I'm not sure I can explain it in words.  All I know is that the music can't be yours.'

'Then I should let _myself_ be controlled by _it_?!'

'No.  It should be a giving _and_ a taking.  You put yourself—not your mind, your _soul_—into the song, and what you get…_is_ the song.'  She seemed at a momentary loss.  'No, I have to show you.  You won't understand until you _feel_ it.'

'Then show me.'  

She lost all semblance of ethereality for a second as she grinned down at me.  'Then _move_.'  

I heaved a great sigh to let her know that _I_ was the one doing _her_ a gracious favor by allowing her to perform for me, and slid off the bench.  I took the place beside the piano that she had vacated, folded my arms, and watched.  If she was going to show me something, I wasn't going to miss it.  This could be the key to my success.  She breathed deeply, stretched her fingers, closed her eyes, and began.

From the first note, I felt that…_sensation_…that beautiful feeling that had drawn me to the piano in the first place.  She was playing the same song that I had attempted…the very same song that she had been playing that first day…but there was no similarity beyond that.  Where I had been making rhythmic noise, she was creating music.  Or…no, she wasn't.  It _wasn't_ creation.  It seemed to me then that what she was _really_ doing was calling out to something that already existed, pouring her essence into the air and being answered by the melody.  It was just as she had said—'a giving and a taking.'  There was balance, and harmony, and…she shone like a star at the center of the galaxy of music swirling around her.  Her face and body radiated nothing but peace—she was hardly focused at all!  She had let go, I realized.  She had no idea that anything else in the world existed besides her soul and the song, not even the piano…not even _me_.

If the composer had not seen fit a hundred years ago to write a final chord to his masterpiece, I don't think she would _ever_ have stopped…would ever have come back.  The last notes soared to the ceiling, and then there was silence once more.  She still seemed quite entranced, so I spoke first.

'I see.'

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked a bit confused.  But then she turned to me and cocked her head questioningly.  'You _see_?'

'Yes.'  I nodded, then stepped toward her and took her hands in my own.  'I see, and more importantly, I _feel_.  I _know_.  I know now that I have to…eh…'  I couldn't think of the right words to express myself, but I must have gotten my point across to her with my amazing mind, because she smiled.

I could tell you about her smile and what it feels like, but you wouldn't understand and would likely see some nonexistent disgusting _ickyness_ or something behind my words that _simply isn't there_.  She stood up, then kneeled to embrace me.  There is nothing behind _that_, either—stop snickering!  _Zim will not be mocked_!  ………………..what?  Right.

The next thing I remember is lifting my head and realizing that it had been resting on the keyboard.  I was surprised—for the first time in my life, of course—and sat up straight.  Sat?  I had been standing only an instant ago!  What was…oh, yes.  I had been _dreaming_.  That explanation would account for the strangeness I had just experienced, account for her shine and my temporary inability to speak.  The horrible discord, I decided, must have been made by my head hitting the keys.  I had overexerted myself, apparently, in trying to achieve mastery over the music.

Mastery…and that was all just a dream…but still, dream or not, I knew I couldn't continue to pursue control.  It was impossible, I understood, just as she had said.  And, now, it wasn't what I wanted anymore.  No, now my desire was to reproduce what she had shown me—to have that reciprocity between myself and the music.  She'd said that it was possible if I had the notes under my fingers.  All I would have to do is to let go as she had, to _call_ the sounds from the air instead of _pulling_ them.  I would have to give myself to the song, so that I could have the song within me.  So that I could show the song to others.

_So I could share the song with her._

I am now fully awake and full of amazing energy and motivation.  Sitting here I feel like I'm on the verge of something truly great—greater perhaps than any of the _other_…great…things I have done.  So, filthy monkey-children, if you will kindly _begone_ from my sight so I can get to work…get _out_ of here, already!  I don't want you people anywhere _near_ me!  I can't believe I even just told…forget all you've just read!  Forget about my astounding studio of wonder, forget about my plan to rule you all with an iron fist…forget what I said about her!  Just go away and thank whatever worthless deities humans pray to that I am too busy to exact the kind of ruthless _torture_ upon you that you deserve for coming in here and _bothering_ me!

Now…I have discs to re-record…and music to find.

~~~~

Well?  What did you think?  Man…letting Zim take over is tiring.  I think he lives in an almost constant state of tension, the silly.  ^.^  Well, he's going to have to release all that if he's ever going to have a relationship with music, that's for sure.  Will he succeed?  Stay tuned and find out!

The Beat Goes On… 


	5. Impromptu

Music Lessons

An Invader Zim Fanfiction by KidKourage

Part 4—Impromptu 

          Yeeee!  Script-form returns!  Heh…no more of that 'lots of words crammed together' stuff.  Man, Zim needs to learn to indent paragraphs.  And to use commas better.  And to stop putting rants in the middle of his descriptions.  9.9  Oh well.  That last bit should at least have been an interesting change of pace, no?  But now it's time for the culmination of all the musical fun—the Concert!  …………I just hope KidK doesn't make a fool of herself.  With her nervousness beforehand I am only slightly exaggerating.  It's a good representation of my attitude prior to all public performances.  9.9*  An 'impromptu' is a form that…has no specific form.  That's why it's called an impromptu—each one is spontaneous and unique!  ^.^

The scene is the auditorium at the skool!  It's the night of the Year-End Concert, an event that exists wherever there are large public elementary skools.  They almost always include the performances of a marching-style band with no strings that is usually populated by children who have only known how to play their instruments since January, and choral groups of various age or gender configurations (my skool had a girls' choir, a glee club for 7th and 8th graders, and a general chorus, for example).  Sometimes, however, the Concert will also include solo acts by kids not affiliated with the skool's music program.  And at this particular event, one of these musicians is currently engaging in her special 'pre-performance routine.'

KidK:  O.O!  I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna _die_!

'Nny:  You're not going to _die_, Missy.  You'll be fine.  (he tentatively reaches out to pat her on the shoulder, looking worried that she might turn vicious and bite him ^.^)  

KidK:  Nooooo, no, this is bad.  I didn't have enough time to get ready!  I'm not ready at _all_!  People are gonna point and _laugh_ at me.

'Nny:  o.ô  Has that ever happened _before_?

KidK:  Well…*sniff*…no.  But usually I'm better prepared!  O.O

'Nny (somewhat to himself):  Okay…my turn to be the optimist.  (to KidK)  Missy, just calm down.  There's nothing for you to worry about—I'm sure you'll play beautifully.  But, even on the infinitesimal chance that you _don't_, what do you care?  The audience is almost completely made up of people who have no musical experience whatsoever and are only here to see their own kids perform anyway.

KidK (smiling slightly):  Heh…like _you_, right?

'Nny:  o.o…well…I'm here to see Squeegee, yeah…and also you…

KidK:  You know, you're right.  I shouldn't be worrying for myself.  I don't even _go_ to this skool!  I've got to concentrate on encouraging Zim and Todd!

'Nny:  Right.  So, where is Zim, anyway?

KidK (pointing):  Over there, guarding his precious piano.  Once he saw the skool's he refused to touch it.  9.9 Well, he had to bring some of his smaller speaker equipment anyway, so why not bring the piano too?

'Nny (deeply deeply confused):  How…in the _world_…did you get all that here in your car?

KidK:  Didn't.  Maybe I shouldn't be telling…ah, you know about all that anyway.  Since the whole Spring Break incident, Zim built another teleporter—a portable one so the Tallest will always have a second way back home if they ever break the stationary one again.  I don't think he likes them much, but that's beside the point.  We just brought the 'porter down here, let Gir distract everyone with his cuteness, and popped everything in like that.  (she snaps her fingers)  Simple.

'Nny:  Why am I not surprised that no one else is even in the least bit suspicious?  ¬.¬

KidK:  Zim is one _lucky_ little Irken.  I just hope he gets to do his show like he wants.  I threatened Dib with his life, so it should be fine, but still…o.o…

'Nny:  Hey, hey now.  Don't get all upset again.  It's scary.

KidK:  -.-*  I always freak like this…and then I play fine.  ^_^  No more worries!  (she looks around)  Hey!  Where's our offspring?  I want to wish him good luck.

'Nny:  O_O…o…off…-.-…right, Squee.  He should be with the band kids up at the stage…(he cranes to look through the growing crowd, and spots Squee)  Over there, see?

KidK:  Yep!  (she waves)  Hey, Todd!

Squee (turning to look):  Missy!  (he runs over at top speed, darting through the legs of spectators, and throws himself at KidK, who kneels to receive him)  I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna _die_!  

KidK (stroking his head soothingly):  Shhh…no you won't…

'Nny (looking down at them, bemused):  Like mother, like son, eh?  Heh…

KidK (after flashing 'Nny an ironic smile):  I'm sure you'll play just fine.

Squee:  No, no, that's not it!  I mean I'm gonna _die_!  (he points back at the stage frantically)  The band teacher is an _alien_!  *squee!*

KidK:  Who, Mr. Horn?  He's not an alien.  He's creepy as all get out, but he's not an alien.

Squee:  How do you know?

KidK:  Well, his mother plays the accompaniment piano for the chorus, right?

Squee:  …yeah…

KidK:  And she's a really nice old lady and _certainly_ not a bloodthirsty alien, right?

Squee:  I guesso…and they look alike so he must really be her kid…O.O…but it could be like that 'Men in Black' movie and he stole her real son's _skin_!  (he buries his face in KidK's shoulder)

KidK:  Hey, there's no need to worry.

'Nny:  Yeah, even if he _is_ an alien, _you're_ an _oboe_.

Squee (looking up, confuzzled):  What?  

'Nny (matter-of-fact):  Meaning that you sit near the back of the group.  (he kneels down, puts a hand on Squee's shoulder and locks gazes with him)  He'll have to get through all the flutes and trumpets before he gets to _you_.

Squee:  *squee!!!*

KidK (mother voice):  Now, now, don't listen to Johnny.  u.u  That teacher isn't an alien and he knows it.

'Nny:  Hey, I'm just trying to reassure the kid…don't worry about that, Squeegee.  You just get up there and…oboe.

Squee (smiling):  Heehee!  Is that really a verb?  Anyway, the only reason I can play at all is 'cause you guys signed my permission slip and gave me money for the oboe…

KidK:  Well, it was your birthday!  ^.^

Squee:  But you still didn't have to…yeah.  (he gets a determined look in his eyes)  I'm gonna do my best and make you proud.  Thanks, Missy.  (he hugs KidK)

KidK (hugging back):  No problem, Todd.  ^-^

Squee (turning to look nervously at 'Nny):  And…umm…(he reaches his decision, and hugs 'Nny too)  Thanks, Johnny.

'Nny:  6.6…O.o…9.9*…

Mr. Horn (calling from the stage):  Todd?  Todd Casil!  Is Todd here?

Squee:  I gotta go.

KidK:  Good luck!

'Nny (still a bit unnerved):  Yes.

Squee (waving as he runs off to the stage):  See you later, Mom and Dad!

'Nny:  o.o

KidK (standing up and brushing off her pants):  He's such a sweet kid, isn't he?  And so…well, even though he's deathly afraid of his shadow, he's got a mature attitude for his age.  u.u  We raised him good, eh…'_honey_?'  ^.^

'Nny:  O.O!  Um…um…look, here's Zim!  (he jumps to his feet)  Er…I'm gonna go get a seat, okay?!

KidK:  Okeedokee.  See you after the show, right?

'Nny (nodding violently):  Yes, yes!  Ah…good luck!  (in an instant, he's gone)

KidK:  ^_^….o.o…wait, Zim?  (she looks down to see her best friend scowling up at her)

Zim:  What are you doing over _here_?  Don't you know I _need_ you?

KidK (laughing a bit at Zim's impatience):  I'm coming, I'm coming.  Take me to your piano, oh fearless leader mine.

Zim:  u.u  Right.  (he takes her hand and turns to walk to the front of the auditorium, but then stops)  ¬.¬…¬.O…(raising his voice)  As you can see, she is coming with _me_ now.  _Not_ with _you_.  u.u  (he resumes leading KidK to the front row of seats)

KidK:  Do I even want to _ask_ what _that_ was about?

Zim:  Just making sure certain humans know certain things.  u.u

KidK:  9.9  And speaking of maturity…

Zim:  What?

KidK:  Nothing, nothing.  So you got us some seats up here?

Zim (airily):  Oh, the planning humans for this event have _reserved_ a seat in the front row for their most amazing act of the evening.

KidK:  o.ô  Just one?

Zim:  Yes.  But if anyone tries to stop you sitting in the seat next to that, they will face my wrath.  u.u

KidK (smirking):  Right.  Your wrath.  I forgot.  (she sits down in one of the blue plastic chairs nearest to Zim's piano)

Zim (sitting too):  I'm told that we're scheduled to perform right after the band finishes its hideous mutilations of music…and that they are to begin after the singing children are finished.

KidK:  Oooo, we're last?

Zim:  Yesssss…it couldn't have been planned better if _I_ were planning it…wait, yes it could.  Of _course_ I could plan it better than those filthy stink-things.

KidK:  You're in a really domineering mood tonight, aren'cha?  

Zim:  ¬.¬  And?

KidK:  It's cute!  ^.^  Just don't try to dominate the music you play, or you'll ruin its feeling.

Zim:  I understand.  You told me that last night.

KidK:  Hm?  Um…no I didn't.  I was too busy panicking and practicing my own song again and again to give you any advice.

Zim:  Oh, _you_ didn't tell me.  But it was you that told me nevertheless. u.u

KidK:  O…kay.

Zim (oblivious to her confusion):  This will be the night of my spectacular triumph over the human race!

Everyone Seated in the Vicinity:  *blink blink*  o.o?

KidK (whispering):  6.6  Probably best not to yell about that, though.

Zim:  It's not a problem.  When I am through tonight they won't remember a thing other than that I am their Master.  Eheh…ahahahahahaaaa!

KidK:  O.O…9.9…

And just as Zim is freaking out all the people around him with his declarations of evil (though they will likely forget ever having heard anything of the like in a few minutes, because they are mindless), his arch-nemesis is entering the building.  Along with his sister and his enemy's best friend's brother.  They come in the front door of the skool and walk through the halls toward the auditorium.

Gaz:  _Why_ are you dragging me here, again?

Mike-the-Brother:  You came because _I_ came!  ^_^

Gaz:  ¬.¬…

Dib:  You _came_, Gaz, because you have to be here to witness my victory over the alien menace.  u.u  When that monster plays his stupid piano everyone's going to notice that he doesn't play like a normal human.  And when his plan to enslave us all inevitably doesn't work, he'll probably get all confused—because he's _stupid_ and thinks he can actually _win_, ha—and I'll be ready to step in, capture him, and get the credit I deserve as the protector of mankind.

Gaz:  ¬.O…

Dib:  And after tonight, the field of paranormal studies will be respected as a legitimate and crucial branch of science!  ^-^  (he is mighty pleased with himself)

Mike-the-Brother (fulla sarcasm):  Yeah, I can just see the headlines now—'Elementary Skool Concert Saved by Raving Pirate in a Trenchcoat.'

Dib:  That's right.  u.u  …what?  '_Pirate_?!'

Mike-the-Brother:  You've got a bird.  (points at Cobalt)  See?  Or didn't you notice?

Cobalt (asleep on Dib's shoulder):  Cooooo…

Gaz:  Why didn't you leave that thing at home?  Or didn't you think your enormous _head_ was enough to embarrass yourself _and_ me?

Dib:  I couldn't leave her at home!

Mike-the-Brother:  Heheh…a boy and his birdie…it's your beloved companion now, is it?

Dib:  No…I literally couldn't leave her.  When I tried to she just followed and perched on me again.

Mike-the-Brother:  Did you try…oh, I don't know…putting her in a _cage_?

Dib:  o.o She _escaped_.  And bit my ear afterward.

Mike-the-Brother:  You know what?  I think that parakeet is in _love_ with you!

Cobalt:  Chirrr…(she nuzzles Dib's cheek in her sleep)

Dib:  ¬.¬*  At least _my_ pet doesn't _drool_ all over everything.

Mike-the-Brother:  Hey!  Sammi's a better dog than your stupid bird will _ever_ be!  …wait.

Gaz:  Shut up, both of you, and look for seats.

They enter the now rather crowded auditorium and begin the search for three empty seats together.  There don't seem to be many possibilities, as the most rabid of band-parents have taken up the entire front and center section and the slightly-less-rabid-but-still-enthusiastic chorus-parents have settled behind and around them.  Nevertheless, the trio does spot a rather empty section toward the back of the room.  They're lucky they know someone who gives off a practically tangible aura of 'don't come near me,' huh?  ^.^

Dib (poking Mike):  Look, over there.  It's…Johnny?  What's _he_ doing here?

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, he's probably here to see my sister.  Meheheh…

Gaz:  Who cares?  (she pushes past them and heads off toward 'Nny's row)  At least now I know there's someone here that isn't as stupid as _you_ two.

Mike-the-Brother (following her):  Yeah, right.  ………._hey_!  _I'm_ not stupid!

Gaz:  .9  (she decides that her friend doesn't deserve a reply, and instead shoves some people out of her way and stalks down the row of seats toward 'Nny)

'Nny (staring off into space ^.^):  O.O…………

Gaz:  Hey, Johnny.  (matter-of-fact)  I'm sitting with you.

'Nny:  o.ô  Eh?  (he realizes there's someone talking to him)  Oh, hello, Gaz.  Nice to see you.  Of course you can sit.

Gaz:  I know.  (she hops up into the seat next to 'Nny, then glares at her two companions)  You!  Why're you just standing there? 

Mike-the-Brother:  I'm sitting, I'm sitting!  (he sits down by Gaz, then leans forward to grin insanely at Johnny)  So, did KidK invite you or something?  Heh…

'Nny:  ¬.ô  I knew she would be here…but no.  I was coming anyway to see Squeegee and just happened to run into Missy.  O.O  I wasn't doing anything!

Mike-the-Brother:  _Suuuuuuuuuuure_…^________^

Gaz:  Mike, shut up.

Mike-the-Brother:  Okay!  (he glances at Dib, who is still not seated)  What's up, Dib?

Dib:  I just don't know if this is the best place to sit…it's kind of far away and I want to be able to see if anything's going on…(under his breath as he scans the audience) Where are you, you filthy alien…?

Gaz:  Fine.  Then go away.

Dib:  Hey!  Yeah, there's a seat up in the fifth row right on the aisle!  Perfect!  I'll be able to see him but he won't even know I'm there!  See ya, guys!  (he dashes off to secure his new surveillance point)

Mike-the-Brother:  Can we all say 'obsessed?'  9.9

Gaz:  Can _you_ say 'I'm going to shut up now like Gaz told me to?'

'Nny:  O.O……………what?  Did you say something?  

Mike-the-Brother:  .  Some fun _this_ is gonna be…

Wow, Gaz is really in a bad mood, huh?  Well…maybe not so different from normal, actually.  9.9  A few more minutes pass as people struggle to find their seats.  They keep chattering away and saying hello to people who may or may not be the parents of their children's friends, until a nervous-looking man in glasses comes to the front of the auditorium with a microphone.  Behind him, a large group of children is filing up onto choir risers (the stage proper has been set up for the band kids to sit on later).  The man clears his throat and tries to get the attention of the crowd.  This guy is based on the chorus teacher at my elementary skool.  He wasn't named Horn but he did have an instrument for a name!  ^_^

Mr. Horn:  Um…if I could have your attention, please?  Ahem.  Please?  Okay.  As you know, tonight our music programs will be presenting the results of months of work.  Our kids are really talented, and we here at the Skool are very happy that all you parents are encouraging them to broaden their horizons and participate in one of our groups.

Rabid Band-parent:  One?  My Daphne belongs to _every_ music group at this skool.  u.u

Mr. Horn:  Ahaha…and she's quite the musician, I'm sure.  (he pulls at his collar nervously)  As are _all_ the children who will be performing tonight.  Now…first off, we'll have a recital by our lovely Junior Chorus!  Please give them a hand.

All the Chorus-parents:  Yaaaaaaaaaaay!  

They go nuts with the applause.  Once that's died down, Mrs. Horn, who is indeed Mr. Horn's mother, begins her piano introduction (not on _Zim's_ piano, of course u.u), and the chorus starts singing the usual medley of popular songs that usually involves many cute accompanying hand gestures.  Aw!  I used to love watching those lil' guys sing.  ^.^  Meanwhile, in the audience…

Dib:  Eh…too bad we didn't get here in time to get a program.  Stupid Mike, walking so slow.  .o  Now I don't know when Zim's scheduled to play!

Chorus-mom (elbowing Dib in the ribs):  Shhhhhhh!  Can't you see our _Pamela_ is singing now?

Dib:  Ow!  (he rubs his side irritably and mutters)  Feh…not even as though they're singing well…

Chorus-mom:  ¬_ô  What was that?  

Dib:  Er…yeah…she's really good.  ^_^*

Random Spectator (tapping Dib on the shoulder and hissing):  Hey, boy, move your big head.  I can't see Robert!

Dib:  ò.ó…my head's not big!

Random Spectator:  Uh, yeah it is.  And did you know you have a _bird_ on your arm?

Dib:  -.-  Ignore them, ignore them, you're here to stop the alien…(he does ignore the complaining parents, and instead cranes his neck to look for Zim)  _There_ you are…heh, don't think you can get away with anything as long as _I'm_ around.  I'll let KidK play her song, sure, but if _you_ try anything funny I'll be there to—.  _Ow_!

Chorus-mom:  Quiet!

A few rows up, KidK is having a good time indeed.  The kids finish their first song to another rousing round of applause.

KidK (clapping wildly):  ^.^  Yeah!  You rock, guys!  Bring the sound!

Zim:  ¬.¬  They've got _nothing_ on _me_.  

KidK:  No, no, you're the Kami of Music for sure, but I've gotta root for these guys cuz they might be the future artists of tomorrow—maybe followers of yours, you know!

Zim:  _All_ will follow Zim.  u.u  They should hurry up and finish so I can _make_ them follow.

KidK:  Yay!  Sing more!  ^_^  

Zim:  Feh.

The rest of the choral program finishes without event, and the singers walk off the risers beaming with pride.  Several of them simply stand off to the side while the others exit.  Then this group takes the steps onto the stage to sit in their places for the band recital.  As the rest of the musicians emerge from the wings to file into place, Mr. Horn takes up his mic again.

Mr. Horn:  Wasn't that great?  We're very proud of our chorus, which has performed beautifully at all their competitions this year.  ^-^  I'm proud to have conducted them.  (aw, he's so cute!)

Chorus-parents:  Woooooo!  Yeeeeeeah!  Etcetera!

Mr. Horn:  Now we'll be hearing from our award-winning band!  This group of talented students has been particularly successful this year with the addition of many new members.

Band-father (interrupting loudly):  Yeah!  Like my Eric!

Band-mom (equally loud):  And our Gretchen!

KidK (unable to resist):  And my Todd!  ^.^

Zim (horrified):  KidK!  (he grabs her arm)  Control yourself.  You must be my dignified teacher tonight.

KidK:  So?  I can cheer my son on if I want.  u.u

Zim:  …and you _also_ must stop saying things like _that_.

Up on stage, Squee and the other named kids are blushing furiously.  This kind of thing always used to happen at my skool's band concerts.  Man I loved those things.  Too bad I'm a pianist and not a band…instrument…player.  9.9*

Mr. Horn:  For this season, the band has prepared selections from several of your favorite Disney movies, beginning with the ever popular 'Lion King,' and continuing through 'Pocahontas,' 'Aladdin,' and 'Beauty and the Beast.'  Now, without further ado, please put your hands together for the Skool band!  (he replaces his microphone and heads up to the stage to take his place as conductor)

The crowd goes wild as the band does that obligatory 'tuning' thing where one kid plays an F note and holds it while everyone else gradually joins in until the sound fills the room completely.  Then, after a moment of silence, Mr. Horn begins waving his hands wildly like conductors everywhere, and the students start playing.  In the back of the audience…

Mike-the-Brother:  'I Just Can't Wait to Be King?'  This is the same stuff they played back when _I_ went here.  Probably even the same as when _KidK_ did!  9.9  Well, what can you expect from a skool band?

'Nny:  ¬.¬  Who cares what they're playing?  It's _music_.

Mike-the-Brother (deathwish):  _Is_ it?  Sounds pretty awful to—

Gaz (maybe she really _does_ care about Mike):  So, Johnny, Squee's in band?  I didn't know that.  What does he play?

'Nny:  Oboe.  He's the only one, but that's what he wanted to play, so that's what Missy and I signed the slip for.  He smiled so much…

Gaz:  The only one, huh?  (she tilts her head and listens hard)  .9…yeah, I can hear him.  He sounds pretty good.

'Nny:  ^_^  I'm glad he had this chance.

Mike-the-Brother:  I guess this band isn't _so_ bad.  It's a lot better than the one we had _last_ year.  All the snotty eighth graders graduated with me so they're not clogging up the band with their stupid so…

Mr. Horn (turning slightly to address the crowd while continuing to conduct):  The opening to 'Colors of the Wind' will now be played by our one and only oboe, Todd Casil!

Mike-the-Brother:  …los.  -.-*

'Nny:  o.o  I didn't know he had a solo…^.^  

In the front row, KidK is enraptured.

KidK:  -.-  Mmm…it's so pretty…

Zim:  9.9

The solo finishes and the rest of the band joins the song, but as is normal after solos the audience applauds and cheers a bit after the performer sits down again.  As can be expected, Squee's 'mother' joins in enthusiastically.

KidK:  Yeah Todd!  (she whistles her appreciation and thrusts a fist into the air)

Squee (carefully playing, now with accompaniment, up on stage):  6.6*

In the fifth row…

Chorus-mom:  Huh.  Showoff.

Dib:  ¬.¬  Everyone clapped when 'your Clarice' or whatever sang _her_ little solo.

Chorus-mom (waving an angry finger at Dib):  It's _Pamela_, you ignorant little boy, and if you don't be quiet I'm going to—

Cobalt (irritated):  Chirp?  (she flutters over onto Dib's other shoulder and pecks at the woman's finger)  Cheep!

Chorus-mom:  O.O  Oh my God…(she raises her voice a bit)  There's a boy with a killer _bird_ in here!

Dib:  o.o  Shh!  Shh!  

Zim:  A boy with a—the _Dib_!  (he jerks his head around, scanning for his nemesis)  Where _is_ he, the little _worm_…  

Dib:  Uh oh!  (he manages to duck just as Zim's eyes come to rest on him, thus avoiding detection by the patently oblivious little Irken)  

Zim:  ¬.¬  Not here, I see.  Must be some _other_ monkey with a wing-beast.  (he turns back around)  He's too afraid of my _amazingness_ to show up.  u.u

Dib (raising his head to make sure the coast is clear):  Phew!  Can't let him know I'm here until it's too late…

Chorus-mom:  I'm gonna sue you if my finger falls off!

Random Spectator:  You should!  You should!  That thing's dangerous!

Dib:  9.9  It's a _parakeet_.  (he looks down at Cobalt)  A very _clingy_ parakeet.

Cobalt (looking quite pleased with herself):  Chirrup!  ^-^

I luv Cobalt.  ^.^  She reminds me of Blueberry, my blue parakeet, who may or may not have been killed by the evil Snowy-the-White parakeet.  What an interesting childhood I had…  Anyway, Squee continues to play his wonderful oboe, and the rest of the kids play well too.  They are rewarded with a huge amount of applause at the end of their final song, 'Be Our Guest,' and some of the more happy and insane children practically dance off the stage.

KidK (happily clapping):  Hey, now!  That rocked!  (she catches Squee's eye and flashes him a thumbs-up as he passes in the rush of kids)  Todd, you were great!

Squee (being jostled along):  Missy?  Oh!  ^.^  (he returns her thumbs-up, but then disappears from view as the rest of the band kids surge into the section of seats designated for them)  o.o

Zim (rubbing his hands together fiendishly):  And now, the monkeys will _really_ see something worth cheering for…

KidK:  I thought you wanted them dumbfounded and hypnotized.

Zim:  While they are under my spell I will order them to applaud me as they have never applauded before.  u.u

KidK:  Good thing they'll be entranced.  Maybe they won't hear…O.O…good gods, I forgot.  _I_ have to play soon, too.

Zim:  Don't worry.  _Your_ talent will astound them all as well.  

KidK:  O.O!!  (her hands start shaking nervously)  

Zim:  You'll be great as befits my amazing teacher.  (he takes one of her hands and squeezes it)  Now stop being upset or you'll mess up the…music…energy…stuff.

KidK:  6.6*…I'll try.

After the excitement of the band dies down, Mr. Horn descends from the stage and takes the microphone once more.

Mr. Horn:  Have all you kids found seats?  Good.  Now, normally, this would be where the concert ends, but tonight we have what promises to be a special treat for you!  The coordinators of this event asked the Skool's teachers to poll their classrooms to find out if there were any students who weren't in band or chorus but who wanted to put on a musical performance.  Sadly, we usually don't get any responses, but this year one young man in the seventh grade has volunteered to favor us with a piano recital! So…would you please welcome Zim…uh…(he looks down at a little card in his hand)…Zim!

Zim (jumping from his seat all dramatically):  u.u  My servants await my genius.

KidK:  Good luck, love.  ^.^

Zim marches in typical puffed-up fashion over to Mr. Horn and takes the mic rather ungraciously, then fixes his audience with a sinister glare.

Zim:  Thank you, teacher-stink.  Now, all of you, prepare to be amaaaaazed.  You have no doubt made note of the stunningly advanced piano currently gracing this otherwise mundane room of yours.  It is mine, and I will now use it to dazzle you.  

Angry Band-dad:  Hey, you think you're something?  You're not even in the _band_!

Woman-With-a-Digital-Camera:  Yeah!  What, you're too _good_ for the rest of the kids?

Zim (thinking):  _Grrr, stupid humans…but I can't anger them now or they might leave and thus elude my plan…_  Ahaha, of course not.  I obviously cannot play my piano at the same level as your offspring.  (thinking again)  _Ha, as if I'd want to sink so low._  I only want to perform some songs for you, so that…um…you'll be happy?  Right.  Now.  (he looks at the mic in his hand and then simply tosses it to the ground and struts over to the sound system he's set up)  I will play.  My first selection will be the composer Mozart's 'Fantasy in D Minor.'  You probably don't know what that is, but you will _love_ it all the same.

He turns on the stereo and flicks some switches on it, then takes his place at the piano.  He flexes his fingers dramatically, waiting for his cue note.  A low D sounds from the speakers to let him know his bass part is about to begin, and then, at exactly the right second, he lowers his hands over the keys and begins to play.  The sweeping arpeggios of the introduction give way to the haunting tones of the main melody, and then the sad sound turns almost manic.  Chords flash through the air, and tension builds and then…the calmness returns.  As the cycle of the song continues…

Zim (thinking):  _Yesssss…this was a good choice to begin with.  How can the monkeys help but be hypnotized by this melody?  If I were not so incredibly strong and clear-headed, I might even find **myself** falling to it.  So **surely** the **humans** are entranced!  Wait…I can't be thinking about this!  I_…(he nearly loses his place in the song, but manages to keep his fingers moving swiftly enough that no one notices)  ._  I haven't properly given up, like she showed me!  Rrrrr…but how can I when I have to be focused enough to make sure that the plan is going according to…plan?  The point is to hypnotize the humans, **not** to go into a trance myself!  But if **I** don't then **they** may not, and—oh, new movement._

The second section of the piece begins; this part is much happier-sounding and playful.  It's not exactly what you'd call 'hypnotic,' not in the same sense that the first movement is, but yet it does have its own effect.  Well…it has an effect on at least one member of the audience, that is.  9.9

KidK (thinking):  ^.^ _ I'm so proud of yoooou…this part always makes me smile, but when you play it I want to **dance**!  Heh…if it's having this effect on **me**, I wonder what it's doing to the others.  _(she looks around at her audience-mates, looking for signs of glassy eyes and slack jaws)_  Hmmm…they look like they're enjoying it…but they don't look really entranced or anything…well, nothing to worry about yet.  _O.O_  Why would I worry that my fellow humans **aren't** falling to Zim's evil will?!_

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

Gaz:  Man, where'd Zim learn to play like _that_?

Mike-the-Brother:  My sister.  ^-^  She's got skills, so she taught him how to read music and stuff.

'Nny:  He _is_ good, but….9…there's something missing, here.

Mike-the-Brother:  I don't get it.

'Nny:  I can't explain it, but….  I can't explain it.

Mike-the-Brother:  That's okay.  Anyway, song's over.  And you know what _that_ means!

Gaz:  What?

Mike-the-Brother:  KidK's gonna play now!

Mike is right, for once.  The song does come to an end, with a series of dramatic and joyful chords.  The audience applauds appreciatively—it was indeed a great rendition.  Zim turns on his seat and stares, quite put off.  See, he'd expected the crowd to be enchanted by his music and thus quite unable to act on their own and do something like clap their hands.  This doesn't bother him for long, however, as he has always been something of a spotlight addict.  ^.^

Zim:  Yes, yes!  Praise me!  (he stands up on his bench and bows regally)  You have never heard a better virtuoso than I!  u.u  And yet, tonight, you just might!  Now you will slap your digits together as I introduce to you my illustrious teacher of music.  (he beckons to KidK)  Come.

KidK:  9.9*  

She gets up and walks over to the bench, trying not to be noticed even though she knows all eyes are on her.  The audience claps politely, as they try to figure out what's going on here.

Random Woman:  Hey, I remember her!  She did the accompaniment piano for the chorus a couple years ago, didn't she?

Band-father:  Yeah, I think so.  Melissa…something-or-other.

Meanwhile, the members of the crowd who do know KidK and know what's coming up are doing their best to encourage her.  ^.^

Mike-the-Brother:  Yeah sis!  You can do it!

Gaz (poking Mike):  Don't yell so much or you'll embarrass her.  Just clap.

'Nny (under his breath as he applauds):  Please let her be fine…

Squee (off with the other band kids):  Yay Missy!  ^_^

Flute Girl:  Hey, Squee, isn't that your _mom_?

Tuba Boy:  Yeah, it is, huh?

Squee (nervously):  Yes…

Flute Girl:  And you call her by her first name?

Squee:  O.o  Oops…

Tuba Boy:  That's cool!  

Trombone Boy:  But they don't look alike, you know?

Squee:  O.O*

Flute Girl:  Yeah, no…but its _obvious_ she's his mom cuz she taught that green kid piano and you're in band, Squee.

Trombone Boy:  Yeah, I guess that's pretty cool.  ¬.¬  That doesn't mean _you're_ cool, though, Squeek.  We still don't like you.  

Tuba Boy:  Right, of course not.  _You've_ got a stupid _oboe_.

Squee:  *sigh*  6.6

Dib (clapping even as he plots evil):  Go for it, KidK!  (quietly)  Right, go for it, and get it done, because after you're finished there's no more reason for me to wait.  There hasn't been anything weird so far, but he's probably just luring us into a false sense of security.

Cobalt:  ¬.¬…9.9…*whistle*

Zim (look how dramatic he is!):  She is the one you must all thank for your being able to experience my greatness tonight.  She's asked me to allow her to play a song for you as well, and I can hardly turn down a request from the one who made this all possible.  (he turns to KidK)  Please, favor us with your music.

KidK:  6.6…at _your_ piano?  Don't you want me to use the—

Zim:  Of course not.  Sit.  Play.  I'll go sit over there and await your song's completion.

KidK:  All right…(as Zim walks away, she turns to stare at the audience)  o.o…um…um…I'm just going to play now.  -.-*  It's Pachabel's 'Canon in D Major.'

She sits down on the polished black bench and takes a minute to gaze at the keyboard in front of her, positioning her fingers and right pedal foot without touching anything, to familiarize herself with the new instrument.  Then, deciding that she's stalled enough and that it's time to—haha—face the music, she begins her piece.  The 'Canon in D' is something you've probably heard at some point in your life if you've ever listened to classical music.  There's a somewhat lesser chance, however, that you've heard it played on solo piano.  No, the better-known version is orchestrated and the main melody is always played on violins.  It's the same tune, nevertheless—a repetition of the same basic pattern over and over but with various…er…variations.  It's one of my favorites (even though in real life I've only recently learned to play it), so it's not surprising that KidK should choose it as her performance piece.

As she starts the song, establishing the main theme, in a flash she completely loses all her fear of taunting or making mistakes.  Once she really gets going, she shuts her eyes and lets her spirit play in the land of music, forgetting the keys under her fingers and just allowing the notes to come of their own volition.  By the time she hits the fourth or so variation, she's utterly gone from the world of the living.  This is what psychologist Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi calls 'flow,' and I'll tell you right now that you need to go out and experience it for yourself.  Doesn't have to be through music; flow can come from anything you can lose yourself in.  It's absolutely the best feeling in the world.  ^.^  There's no point now in trying to spy on KidK's thoughts as we did with Zim's while he was playing, because they would be written in notes on endless staves of music.  So, instead, we'll see what everyone else thinks about all this, shall we?

Zim:  -.-……..just like the dream…-.o…only without the glowing-ness.  Though…(he squints a bit)…she still does shine…-.-……………..

And in the back…

Mike-the-Brother:  Wow, she really fixed up this song good.  _Last_ time I heard her play it she was all over the place with weird _country_-sounding stuff.  She says that helps her learn it, but _I_ think she was just trying to be annoying.

Gaz:  _You're_ being annoying.  I'm trying to hear this.

Mike-the-Brother (not taking the hint):  Heh…wonder what _Zim's_ thinking?  (he stretches in an attempt to see to the front row)  _Oh_, yeah, _he's_ gone.  She's good at hypnotizing that little creep, of course.

Gaz:  Not _only_ him.  

Mike-the-Brother:  Hm?

Gaz:  ¬.¬  (she jerks her thumb toward 'Nny)

Mike-the-Brother (grinning evilly):  Ohhhhhhh….heheheheheh…

'Nny:  -.-……..this is it…this is what was missing…

Mike-the-Brother:  I still don't get it.  ^_^

Aaaaand up in the fifth row…

Dib (thinking):  _This is…odd…why do I feel like I want to…sing?_  O.O  _Don't tell me—KidK's in on Zim's plan?  **She's** the one who can hypnotize people, and he was just using the ruse of his own playing to get **her** here so she could…nahhh, that's too out there even for **Zim**.  KidK wouldn't agree to anything like that.  Anyway, I can still think, which means I'm not hypnotized, which means…the music…the song… _.  **_Snap out of it!_**

Cobalt:  o.o…chirr?

The last variation rises to a climax, and then slowly dies until the last chord vanishes from the air.  There is a pause, and then the applause begins anew.  It takes KidK several seconds to return from whatever world she was flying in, but when she does she stands, bows gracefully, and strides away to her seat.  She sits down and prods Zim with her finger.

KidK:  Hey, Zimmy, you're on again.

Zim:  What?  Oh, yes.  Yes I am.  You played just as fabulously as I believed you would.  

KidK:  Thanks…o.o…I _did_ just play, didn't I.  9.9*  It's always so weird.  But good luck with the rest of the show!  ^.^

Zim:  Thank you.  u.u  (he takes the microphone again, and makes a very abbreviated speech)  This next song is Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata.'  As before, you will love it.

He starts his recording once more, sits, and without any fanfare at all begins the song.  It ever there was a peaceful, bewitching song, 'Moonlight Sonata' is it.  But will Zim finally succeed?  Well, let's see!

Zim (thinking):  _This time…this time I'm going to do it properly.  Even if it takes hold of me along with the stink-beasts, I'll **certainly** be able to get myself out before **they** do.  And when I do…but that's not important now.  Now…the only thing is the song.  So…let it come…_

Like KidK before him, Zim closes his mind to all outside forces and slowly slips into that musical trance we're now familiar with.  There's a marked difference in his playing before and after the change, if you know where to look.  Where before the music sounded technically brilliant but dynamically forced, now it seems to have been infused with a new energy.  And this is hardly lost on the audience.  In fact, to look at them, one might think they're almost…hypnotized…?  Zim takes no notice of this, as he is currently under the spell as well.  In fact, currently there is only one being in the room who is not ensnared in the melody's grasp.  Of course, one can make all the difference…

Dib:  -.-………………

Cobalt:  ¬.¬  Coo?  (she moves sideways to get closer to Dib's ear)  Chirp?  o.o  *whistle?*  _Chirrup_?  O.O!  (she bobs her head, cooing nervously and clicking her beak in worry, then looks at Dib and does the only thing she can think of to do)  **_Chirp_**!  (she bites Dib's ear, hard)

Dib:  .  _Ow_!  (he swats at his ear, nearly hitting Cobalt, who flutters out of the way to perch on his head)  Stupid bir—hey!  What happened?  

He looks around, and sees that everyone but him is pretty much comatose and staring off into space.  He decides to take action.

Dib (springing from his seat):  _Zim_!  (he strides up the aisle to the piano)  You may have gotten all the _other_ people here in your evil trap, but that doesn't matter because you don't have _me_—the only one who can _stop_ you!  ……are you listening?

Zim (continuing to play):  -.-………….

Dib:  Zim?  (he waves a hand in front of Zim's face)  Helloooo…hmmm…he's as gone as the rest of them.  (diabolical grin)  Now's my chance to—

The song ends, taking with it the feeling of peace from the room.  This is enough even to quiet Dib, who seems to be the picture of a non-musical person.  ¬.¬  Still, no one in the crowd stirs in the silence, and neither does Zim.  At least for a moment or so, anyway.

Zim:  -.-…….-.o………o.o!  Whazzapnin?  Wha'd I…(he turns in his seat to see the assembled ranks of zombie-humans)  _Ha_!  Sweet, sweet victory is miiiiiiiine!  Wahahahahaaaaaaaa!  (he stands up and poses atop the bench)  Now that you belong to _me_, filth-slaves, my _first_ command is for you to go out and—

Dib:  Not on your _life_, Zim!  (he jumps up and tackles Zim to the floor)  No _way_ are you gonna start telling people what to do.  Mankind doesn't have to obey alien scum like you!

Cobalt:  o.o  (she flies to the safety of the stereo system)

Zim:  Grrrrrrrr…_Dib_-thing!  How did you escape my power?

Dib:  I don't know, but one minute you were playing that horrible piano and the next Cobalt bit me and I looked around and everyone was…(he waves his hands in an attempt to find the word)…not…thinking…no more.  .

Zim:  That's right!  They are _mine_ now!  They have succumbed to my amazing might as well they should.  u.u  Ha.

Dib:  Yeah, well, _you_ were all zoned out _too_, you know.

Zim:  u.u*  That is of no consequence.  What matters is that you have been defeated!  The humans are my servants to order as I see fit.  And I will order them to tell all the _other_ humans they know that I am the best pianist they have ever seen, and _those_ people will flock to hear me perform and thus will _also_ submit to me.  And so on!  And so forth!  Until all the world belongs to me!  Zim!  Ahahahahaaaaaaa!

Dib:  ¬.¬  You're forgetting something, oh '_mighty_' one.  Not all the people on this planet communicate with each other.  How's your message of domination gonna spread to China or Nigeria or anywhere if there's nobody _here_ who knows anybody from _there_?

Zim:  _That_…(he smiles wickedly)…is what your human _media_ is for.  People all over this dirt-rock clamor for the latest music personalities—though _theirs_ is hardly _true_ music—and so it shall be for me!  You think you've _thought_ of things, _Dib_, but _I've_ thought even more…_better_-er things!

Dib:  But if I wake them up you'll never get in motion!  Watch me go!  (he darts off into the crowd, poking people left and right to get them to snap out of their daze)  _Hey_!  _Everybody_!  Open your eyes and see the _truth_!

Zim:  Geh!  You can't—you won't stop me, foul Dib-beast!  I should've killed you _before_…but I'll see you dead for this!

He runs a few steps after Dib, but doesn't get very far because he suddenly finds himself blinded by the beating of blue wings in his face.

Cobalt (flapping ferociously):  Cheepcheep_cheep_!  *angry trill*

Zim:  O.  Filthy bird!  (he waves his hands at Cobalt to try and bat her away)  Get out of my face!  I must stop the Dib!

Cobalt:  ò.ó  _Chirp_!  (she stops flapping and lands on Zim's head…and starts pecking him mercilessly)

Dib (turning from his poking to cheer his pet):  Yeah Cobalt!  I _knew_ you were a good parakeet!  Keep on distracting him while I save mankind!  Maybe they'll give you a bird-sized medal, too!  (he resumes yelling at the top of his voice and slapping people upside their heads)  Hey!  _Hey_!  Zim couldn't have been _that_ hypnotic!  Snap out of it!

Cobalt (stopping her torment at the sound of her name):  ^.^  Chirrup!  6.6…¬.O…(she starts pecking again)

Zim:  Aargh!  The flying parakeet-y pain!  .

Zim starts swatting at the bird even more frantically, and does what I like to call the 'Angry Panic Zim Hopping Dance.'  ^_^  He is hardly able to look where he's going, and there are so many cords around from his equipment and the Skool's that it's inevitable that he should trip over one eventually.  Unfortunately for him, the one he stumbles over happens to be one of the ones nearest his stereo system.  Yelling in typical Zim-type style, he falls over backward into the disc player and knocks it from its stand onto the floor…where it, of course, breaks with a quite startling 'thwack!' sound.

Zim:  9.6……

Dib (just about to prod Gaz):  You've got to—what was _that_?!  (he pauses, finger in mid-poke, and swivels to see Zim sprawled on the floor amidst the wreckage)  _Yeah_!!  Now he can't play anymore!  Hahahaha!  Victory for Earth!  ^-^

Cobalt (perched on a speaker):  Trrrrrrreeeeee!  ^.^

Gaz:  @.@….…o.o…¬.¬…you'd _better_ not be thinking of touching me, Dib, because if you do you're gonna walk away with one less finger, one less eye, and one less life.

Dib (turning back to his sister):  O.O  Gaz!  You're awake!  

Gaz:  .o  What are you talking about _now_?

Dib:  You were hypnotized by Zim and his piano of doom.  But I saved you.  u.u

Mike-the-Brother:  *snirk*  o.o…who saved what?  With magical _powers_?

Dib:  No, no magic.  Just sheer brains and skill.

Gaz:  Then it sure wasn't _you_ who, eh, '_saved_' us.

Dib:  6.6  Yeah it was…well, me and Cobalt…

'Nny:  O.o!  Have I been….O…sleeping again?  Quick—what day is it?!

Dib:  Still the same day… hey, other people are waking up too!  And with the stereo broken there's no chance of this happening again!

Well, he _is_ right about one thing at least.  All around the auditorium, people are starting to awaken from their trance-like state.  They rub their eyes, exchange questioning looks, and then stare at the unexpected and unexplained sight of their one-time entertainer looking all battered among the broken pieces of his recording equipment.  They look stunned for several more seconds, then start pointing and chattering to one another about what could possibly have happened.  When it starts looking like Zim's not getting up to play anymore, and they realize that he was the last act on the program, many get up and start leaving the auditorium altogether.  One of the last to come back to reality is a very musically-attuned girl sitting in the front row.

KidK:  @.@…………..O.O!  Huh?  (she looks around, puzzled)  What in the—Zim!  (she rushes to her fallen friend's side and gently tries to shake him awake)  Zim…_Zim_!  Oh, what's happened to…oh, no, the stereo!  .  Zim!  Come on, come back!

Zim:  9.6  Wha—?

KidK:  Oh, thank goodness!  (she pulls him to a sitting position and hugs him tight)  You're okay!

Zim:  O'course I'mfine…¬.¬…O.O…the _Dib_!  He sabotaged me!

KidK:  _Dib_ did this?

Zim:  He somehow remained free of the song's grasp and attacked me!  Then he started running around trying to pull you others out of your stupor and then…(he points at Cobalt)  That…_thing_ starting _biting_ me!

Cobalt:  ¬.¬  Chir.

KidK:  9.9  Well if you were fighting back against Dib it's no _wonder_ that parakeet got upset.  I think she thinks she's his girlfriend or something.

Cobalt:  u.u

Zim (staggering to his feet):  Normally I would…geh…_laugh_ at such a stupid thing…but…this is no time for merriment.  Grrr, my disc player is broken beyond repair!  (he clenches his fists)  I succeeded in my plan only to have my success ripped away from me by that _horrible_ _Dib_!  And _now_ I won't be able to attempt it again until I order another player…or even then because there won't be another concert until next year…or even _then_ because now the humans will be _expecting_ it!  _Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_…**_Dib_**!  .

KidK:  Well…your song was beautiful…

Zim:  Heh?

KidK:  It was!  I don't know…exactly what happened, but it felt like I could see the moonlight on the lake as Beethoven did…like I could feel the water…-.-…human languages need more words.  But it was beautiful, Zim.  And, hey!  You _did_ succeed in your goal for a _little_ while!  ^.^  (she hugs him reassuringly)  

Zim:  6.6…yes…I did…well, of _course_ I did.  I am the greatest Kami of Music this rock-heap has ever seen.  u.u  And if the Dib hadn't had his evil _bird_-monster with him, I would now be master of all I survey.  Proving once again that I am _superior_ to him in every possible way.

KidK:  Um…yeaaaah…well, I'll talk to him about this, _that's_ for sure.  ¬.¬  He didn't _technically_ break our agreement because the two of us _did_ get to play, but he needs to keep a rein on that parakeet of his.

Cobalt:  6.6  *whistle?*

KidK:  Well…everyone seems to be leaving, so…let's clean up this mess.  (she starts picking up the bits of the recorder)

Zim:  *sigh*  Right.  ……………O.o!  I didn't even get to play the 'Passionate Impromptu!'  That was going to be my grande finale!

KidK:  Aw, I was looking forward to that, too.  But maybe you shouldn't've left it for last—if we were all going to be under your spell by then, we wouldn't've heard it anyway.  (she stands up and carries the wrecked pieces over to the giant auditorium trash cans)

Zim (calling after her):  But…but…it was going to be my song for you!

KidK (halting abruptly and turning her head):  o.o…for me?  

Zim:  ……….yes.  You…gave it to me, that first day, when I asked you to play for me…and I wanted to give it back.

KidK:  -.-  You stay right where you are and don't move.  (she continues on to the trash cans and dumps her armload of machinery, then makes her way back to Zim, kneels, and squeezes him with a happy-death-hug)  Thank you.  You've already given me enough, just by taking the bit of knowledge I may have taught you and turning it into…that sound…that music…I never would have gotten the chance to hear it from the outside without you…

Zim:  I couldn't have called the music without you…-.-…

KidK:  I love you…

Zim:  I love you, too…

Mike-the-Brother (suddenly standing over them):  Well _isn't_ that _sweet_.  Heheheh…

Zim:  O.O!

KidK:  o.o…*bluuuuuuush*

Zim (breaking away from KidK and pointing angrily at Mike):  I don't care _what_ you think you heard, Mike-fiend!  You heard _nothing_!

Mike-the-Brother:  Oh, nooooo…of _course_ not…

Gaz:  Are we going or what?

KidK:  …………..not yet.  Gotta…'port this stuff home after everybody else leaves…

Zim:  _You_ may go.  I would be all too _glad_ to see you gone.

Mike-the-Brother:  You _would_, _wouldn't_ you…so _you_ two can be…heheheh…^________^

Gaz:  Good.  We're going.  Come on.  (she grabs Mike by the arm and drags him away)

Zim (screaming after them):  You will tell no one about what you have…not seen!

Mike-the-Brother:  Bwahahahaha!

Gaz:  Shut up, I said!  You don't learn, _do_ you?!

They exit, but still the place isn't empty of friends…

'Nny (cautiously stepping up):  Um…Missy?

KidK (looking up from scooping up more debris):  Oh, yeah, 'Nny-kun?

'Nny:  I can't say much because I have to go drive Squeegee home, and anyway I don't have the words, but…you…and it….

KidK:  Thank you.  ^.^

'Nny:  Er…yeah.  -.-*

Zim:  Are you done yet?  ¬.¬

'Nny:  Oh, Zim.  Your playing was…the same way, at least the second time.  Congratulations.  

Zim:  u.u  Right.  (he marches off to get the teleporter from its hiding place in a broom closet down the hall)

KidK:  He appreciates it, really.

'Nny:  o.ô  _Does_ he?

KidK:  Yes.  He's just stubborn.  ^_^  Now you go ahead.  You've got to drive Todd.

'Nny:  Yes.  I'll see you later, okay?  (he turns to make his way across the emptying room)

KidK:  Yep!  Make sure you see that our son wears his seatbelt!

'Nny:  O.O!  Yeah, uh-huh!  (he exits even more quickly ^-^)

KidK:  Aw, I'm picking on him today.  Well, I'll make up for it tomorrow with Cherry 'freezy.  ^_^

Cobalt:  *trill?*

KidK:  You're still here, Cobalt?  Where's Dib?

Dib (behind her, looking slightly nervous):  Um…right here…

KidK:  Well you'd better get your bird and get out of here quick, cuz you can bet Zim's got a _bounty_ on your head after _this_ fiasco.  9.9

Cobalt:  Chirp!  (she flies down from the speaker and nestles in Dib's hair)  ^.^

Dib:  Yeah…um…you know it's not really my fault the stereo got broken, right?  That was all Cobalt—I was just trying to wake people up from whatever Zim did to them with that piano.

KidK:  That's what Zim said too…and anyway I can hardly be really angry with you because I did get to do my song and anyway…you _did_ protect our species, I suppose.

Dib:  o.o…I never expected to hear something like that from _you_, KidK.  I thought Zim had you brainwashed into being his follower.

KidK:  Oh, I'm not brainwashed.  And I'm not loyal to him because I want him to rule Earth, I'm loyal to him for the same reason I'm loyal to _you_—he's my friend.  u.u

Dib:  9.9  Oh, yeah.  Brainwashed, all right.

KidK:  No, really!  And you're my friend too, so that's why I'm happy that you were able to stop Zim.  _He_ succeeded in entrancing us all, and then _you_ succeeded in making sure we wouldn't all be enslaved.  So it's balanced….9…I guess.  

Zim (calling from the hall):  KidK!  This thing is heavier than I remembered!  Come and aide your kami!

KidK (yelling back):  Be right there!  (to Dib)  And _you'd_ better not be here when we get back, okay?  Don't want another fight on our hands…Cobalt looks pretty tired, after all.  ^_~

Cobalt:  -.-……chirrrrrrrr…coooo….

Dib:  9.9*  She's some weird bird.  Well, I'll see you later, KidK.  (he begins walking away)  Oh, and by the way—I don't really like music much, but your song was really good!  

He edges his way out of the auditorium, careful to make sure that Zim's not going to ambush him with lasers, and KidK goes out to the hall to meet Zim and take over with carrying the teleporter.  She heaves the contraption up into her arms and, with Zim strutting along by her side, reenters the vacant auditorium.

Zim:  Good.  The _Dib_ is no longer here, _is_ he?  ¬.O

KidK (setting the 'porter down):  Phew!  No, he's gone.  Nobody here but us chickens.  ^_^

Zim:  What?

KidK:  Human saying.

Zim:  Oh.  (he looks a bit preoccupied)  So…there's no spying humans around?  No one in the building but us?

KidK:  Yes…

They lock gazes and stare at each other for a moment, and must have some kind of creepy telepathic communication, because suddenly and without a word they go over to the polished black piano and stare at _it_ next.

KidK:  Do you really think we could…?

Zim:  No one else but you and I are qualified to.  u.u

Having come to this conclusion, they both sit down at the bench.  They raise their hands, wait a few seconds in silence to coordinate themselves, and then begin to play.  You can probably guess the song—Mussorgsky's 'Passionate Impromptu.'  Somehow, though neither has ever done anything like this before, the two pianists manage to keep time with each other perfectly, Zim's two hands performing the bass while KidK's right does the treble (she makes up for this by being in charge of pedal, too ^_^).  The first section of the song seems nothing special at the outset, but as Beltov and Lyuba become more comfortable with each other in their dance, so too do Zim and KidK become more and more in tune with each other.  By the time the melody begins to repeat—which in reality happens after only a half-minute's time—the two are playing as one, their fingers dancing across the keys as they spin the song out of the air.  With the introduction of 'the usurper' to the equation, the sound takes on a tone of genuine distress; what could be more wrenching than something getting between the dancers, the rhythm and the singing melody?  The musical showdown occurs and passes, and again we find our two tones meshing together to resume their waltz across the keyboard.  KidK and Zim are deeply in flow by now, thoughts of nothing but the song and each other entering their combined consciousness.  Beltov makes his confession of love with the rising of the bass…and then comes the beautiful penultimate phrase.  Zim crosses his left hand over KidK's right, and they lean into each other in a kind of half embrace to reach their respective notes.  Lyuba returns her partner's feelings, and the song ends with the sparkle of true love's kiss.  Zim's final bass note is permitted to hang in the air for quite some time, and then fades.  It takes a bit longer for the two players to separate themselves from each other and the rapture of the flow than usual, but eventually they awaken to find themselves sitting rather stunned in front of an alien-looking piano in the middle of the Skool auditorium.  Even though they never left the room, they look a bit surprised to be there.  A moment ago, they were dancing together in a ballroom, y'see.  9.9  Once again, the amazing Lynne has lent her artistic gift to illustrating the story!  Go look, if you like!  http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=235757  Also, she has made a really cool midi of 'Passionate Impromptu' that you can download and listen to here: http://kaijugirl.topcities.com/passionateimpromptu1.mid 

Zim:  -.-…….o.o……….eh?

KidK:  Where's the—oh.  Right.  Skool.

Zim:  Huh.  Right.

KidK:  …………….did we just…?

Zim:  I think we did…

KidK:  It was wonderful…

Zim:  Yes…

Still not quite all there, they manage to get up from the piano's bench and resume the work of returning all the equipment to the house.  

Zim (speaking into his wrist-com):  Gir?  Are you paying _very_ close attention?

Gir ('dancing like a giraffe' on the other end of the connection):  '_Course_ I am, Master!  

Zim:  Good.  Now I want you to turn on the teleporter.  Notice that I did _not_ say '_destroy_ the teleporter.'  Can you do that?

Gir:  Yep yep!  Fly like a rocket sled!  (he wooshes over to the stationary 'porter in the lab and hits the switch)  Lookee!  The light turns _red_!  Mah homie da Rap Masta likes it!

Zim:  ¬.¬  I'm sure he does.  We're sending some things over, so move them off the field as they come and don't destroy _them_ _either_.

Gir:  Hokie dokie.  Hey, you an' Missy comin' home now?

KidK:  Yes, Gir.  We're coming home.  ^_^

Gir (excitedly):  You gonna play pee-_nanner_ when you get here?!

KidK:  Are Mom and Dad and Mike all going to hear us if we do?

Gir:  If'n ya play in da livie-room!

KidK:  Then sure.  Of course we will.

Zim:  o.o…KidK…you _want_ them to…

KidK:  I don't see why not.  ^.^

Zim:  Then I don't either.  ^_^

They push the first speaker onto the teleporter's platform, and in turn each item is warped back home in a flash of special effects to rival Mike-the-Awesome.  The piano goes, and then finally KidK and Zim make their high-tech exit from the Skool, leaving the auditorium completely empty of all life.

But music always leaves its imprint wherever it has been called into being.  Even though the tangible sound of the 'Passionate Impromptu' is gone from the level of direct perception, its echo remains in the form of a vague sensation of a feeling of an aura of harmony.  The memory of two spirits dancing to a soaring melody, of two essences mingling with one another to form one exultant symphony.

The memory of two souls sharing the beauty of the music.

_Though The Song Of Life Never Ends…This Is One Final Chord_


End file.
